Destiny is Fate
by LittleHarunoS-chan
Summary: Living in Smash Mansion, doing brawls almost everyday can be dull. As soon as the new Smasher joins, life for everyone becomes different. From explosions almost everyday, unnecessary fights, faking deaths to people coming from different worlds, love affairs, evil space armies and near deaths, how can life be dull? (Various genres as well).
1. Sweet!

**Summary: **Living in Smash Mansion, doing brawls almost everyday can be dull. As soon as the new Smasher joins, life for everyone becomes different. From explosions almost everyday, unnecessary fights, faking deaths to people coming from different worlds, love affairs, evil space armies and near deaths, how can life be dull? (Various genres as well).

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SSBB.

Mario opened the door to greet the newcomer. "Welcome to Smash Mansion. Congratulations in your tournament. You did well."

"Thank you," she said back. She walked in with Mario and she closed the door. Mario first led her to the dining hall. She sat down on one of the seats. She waited for Mario to come back. There was a glass filled with water on the table. She decided to take a sip since her throat was dry plus, she was thirsty. She placed her hands in her lap and looked around the room. There was crystal chandeliers above every round table. The tables were covered with white table cloths. The chairs were hazelnut wood with a red cushion on the back and the seating. The floors were marble.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open. The girl's eyes widened. "What the-" Some girls sat by her and her table was filled with people she never seen before. "Um, hi?" She said nervously. "Hello!" Peach shook her hands with force. "My name is Princess Peach Toad. These are my friends Marth-" Peach pointed to the blue haired Prince. "Ike-" She pointed the guy with spiky blue hair. "Roy-" she pointed the to red haired general. "Samus-" she pointed to the blonde space warrior. "Zelda-" she pointed to the Princess of Hyrule. "Link-" she pointed to the Koriki guy. "And Pit!" She pointed to the angel. "What's your name?"

"My name is Athena Firestone."

She had long, lavender hair that went to one side of her head with ciel blue eyes and fair-skinned.

"Tell us about yourself," Zelda said.

"Okay. I live in a kingdom-"

"What's it called?" Zelda interrupted. Athena gave her a stern look. "It's called "Cocoa Kingdom". I have a brother and his name is Drago. We fight to protect our kingdom but, he decided that he would take care of the rest since I grew weak so, that's why I came here: to get stronger." Roy raised his hand like a school student. "What?" Athena asked. "Is there like an evil overlord you guys fight or something?"

"That's a great question because indeed there is. His name is Aki. He used to be a kind man but, something happened in his family that caused him to turn evil. My brother said he wanted me dead and that's the second reason why I am here."

"Wow!" Roy said amused. "You're so interesting! I so want to learn more about you!"

"Thanks! So, where's the food?" Everyone was like ". . .". "What?" She asked. "I'm hungry. I need fuel to help myself."

The food finally came. Today's dish: **Sushi! With drinks of any choice. **Everyone started to dig in since there was a giant stack of sushi on each table. Athena looked at the plate and gave it a weird look. "So, um, guys, what is this thing you call "sushi"?" Everyone dropped their sushi and stared at her with shock. "You mean-" Samus started. "You don't know what sushi is?" Peach finished. She shook her head. "Well, I've heard of it but, my kingdom is in the past of London so I never tried sushi." Link got a random sushi, with lots of wasabi, and gave it to her. "You must try this." Athena looked at him with an uneasy look. "Um, okay? She grabbed the sushi and tossed it in her mouth. Her face turned red as a tomato. Her mouth disappeared. Everyone at the table looked at her. "Are you okay?" Marth asked worried.

"Never been better," she lied. Fire came out of her mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PIECE OF SHIT I AM EATING!? MY FUCKING MOUTH IS ON FIRE AND! I NEED THE FUCKING WATER!" She ran out of the dining room and everyone stared at Link. "What?"

Zelda sighed. "Too much wasabi. . ."

Athena later got to look around the many rooms in the mansion. She also got to see her room too. "Is that all you need?" Marth asked. She nodded."Yeah. Thanks Marth! Hopefully, we can spend more time together. I would like to learn much more about you. You very kind." Marth blushed a bit. "Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem." She looked around the hall. "So, um, now what?"

"What do you want to do?"

She placed her right hand on her face. "Well, I wanna go to the book store."

Marth waved his hands. "You don't have to go to the bookstore. We have a library." Her eyes sparkled. "Really?" He nodded. "But, it's not in here because it keeps on getting destroyed. We have go outside though. It's a personal library for the Smashers but, you need your ID." Athena searched in her black hoodie pocket and found her ID. Marth took a peek at it. This is what it had:

**Name: **Athena Destiny Firestone

**Age: **16

**Birth: **June 12th 1997

**Smash ID: **CookiesRYum

"CookiesRYum?" Marth questioned. She looked at him like "what?". "I couldn't think of any other ID passwords, okay? Now let's get going, shall we?"

"Sure." Marth led the way out of the mansion and they both went outside.

Out in the shadows, stood a woman with long, messy blonde hair and sultry crystal blue eyes. She smirked. "Run all you can, Athena." Then she disappeared.

**A/N: Who is that mysterious woman and what does she want with Athena? Where did come from? Find out in the next chapter of Destiny is Fate!**


	2. Helena

**Disclaimer: Don't own SSBB. Wish I did.**

Athena and Marth had gone to the library. Athena kept teasing Marth about the kind of books he reads. Marth decided that they went to 7 Eleven. Athena just agreed and they went to the corner store. Athena's eyes widened. "Wow! I've never seen such place in my life." She went to the candy aisle. "Wow! Such varieties of sweets I've never seen in my life! Marth, are you sure you wanna pay for me because I go some coins. . ." Marth shook his head. "It's okay. I can pay for you."

"Really? Thanks! So, which one do you recommend?" Marth walked over there. "Well, they're all good except there are some kinds I don't like."

"Okay, Then I'll just get this!" She took a packet of Skittles. Marth payed for her and they walked out together. "Have a nice day!" The cashier said.

When they got back, Athena went upstairs to her room. She was about to go inside but, she heard a stereo in her room and music was playing. It was "Spitting Out The Demons" by Gorillaz. She opened her door and saw 5 Kirbies dealing cocaine. They had mask on. "Um, what's going on?" The Kirbies didn't answer but, one decided too. "Um, we're dealing crack?" The yellow one said.

"Why in my room?!"

"Because we like it!" The blue one said. "Guys," Athena sighed. "Get out of my room and no dealing crack in here again."

"Fine," the original Kirby said. "Guys, let's just go to the closet." The Kirbies followed their leader and Athena watched them leave. "Good. Why crack anyways? That's bad for you." She opened her Skittles and put a red one in her mouth. "This is pretty good."

Roy decided to talk to Athena since he was board. He knocked on her door. "Come in." He opened it and saw that Athena was at her desk. She turned around and she was wearing black nerd glasses and that her eyes stand out more. She couldn't see well when she was covered his mouth.

"What did you come in here for?"

Roy stopped laughing. "Well, I came in here if you wanted to play this kids' game with me."

"Um, okay. I'm not really busy anyways so yeah, I shall take part in your games."

Marth was about to tell Athena it was time for dinner since it was 6:00 P.M. He was about to open it until he heard lots of noise. He placed his head on the door and started to listen. "You can't force something so big into a hole that won't fit, dumbass!"

"It will work and you'll see!"

"Stop it, jackass!" The door slammed open. "What's going on?" He asked pissed at Roy. "We're playing a shape game," she answered like he knew what was going on. "Roy is stupid! I said that an oval is too large to be a circle but no. . ."

"Hey, they both look the same," he defended himself. "Oh yeah, guys, dinner is almost ready if you're hungry." They nodded and continued to play the childrens' game on the Wii. "Roy," Athena asked not taking her eyes off the screen. "You said you wanted to learn more about me."

"Yeah, I did," he replied trying to put the shape in the hole. "I can tell you more about me now if you like." He dropped the Wii remote and shuffled closer to her. "I'd love to hear more about your life now!"

"Okay." She paused the game. "So, when I was young, I used to get picked on."

"How come?"

"It's because of my hair."

"Nothing's wrong with your hair. I like it."

"Thanks. Well, you see, the people in my family didn't have purple hair. In fact, I was the only in the village with purple hair. But, my brother would always come for me. Also, when turned 10 years old, I made friends with a guy named Aki. He was one of my brother's friends, best friend.

But now," Athena gave Roy a picture of what he looks like now. He was wearing everything the screamed "evil". And even his hair grew longer. "Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. I know." The doorbell rang. Athena's eyes lightened up. "It's probably my package! BRB!" She ran downstairs. Marth, Ike, Link and Pit came out of nowhere in Athena's room which scared him. "Wh-What are you guys doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Ike asked back. Roy flinched. "Well, you see, we were playing a shape game then she wanted to show me her pictures from her childhood since I wanted to see them." Ike held Roy up by his collar. "Why you. . ."

"What's going on?" She asked. Ike dropped Roy and he landed on the ground. "Nothing," Marth lied. "Okay," Athena said. "I'm guessing you guys wanna learn more about my childhood because Roy invited you guys, right?"

"No-" Link punched Ike in the stomach. "Of course." Athena clasped her hands together.

"Great!"

"This is my best friend, Elise, she's a Saint. Very good when it comes to healing powers."

"This is Faithful, she's a big jerk but, kind. She does close combat."

"These are my parents when they were young. I still love them today even though they went somewhere to protect our town."

"Also, these people are Aki's parents. They're very, ummm, strong and they have a lot of pride."

This is Fransisco. He really likes me and hates me at the same time but, he mostly likes me."

Ike, Roy and Marth flinched when they heard that. "But, something happened to him so I'm not sure." The boys sighed and Pit looked at them. He was curious. "And this is my little sister, Artemis. She's very good with the bow. She has special powers to turn her arrows into any kind."

"We should have a contest," Link suggested. "That sounds great!" Pit agreed.

"Um, they can't come," she said with no emotion.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"It's because. . ." She paused for a while and started to cry. "They disappeared or their souls have been taken by Aki!" She placed her hands in her face. "Why do you guys have to pressure me into saying these things?"

The boys were like "WTF" because they didn't do anything. "Um, but you could have said you didn't want to," Marth said. Athena glared at him. "You should know how a girl feels, jerk!"

"How can I sense how you feel?"

"I thought Princes could know how a girl feels."

Marth sweat dropped. "I think you read too much manga."

"What's manga?" The all looked at her with shock. "You mean," Pit started. "You don't know what manga is?"

"I guess. I read novels with over 500 pages. Romance and drama are my favorite. Especially "The Catcher In The Rye. It's sooo romantic!" Roy noticed a necklace with a gold chain and a red stone glowing in the pile of Athena's childhood photos. "Um, Athena, what's that?" Athena looked at what he was pointing at and gasped. "Someone from my village is here!" She grabbed her necklace and put it around her neck. "Athena's Heart: Unlock!" Her clothes magically disappeared and she got transformed into clothes that looked like Athena's battle armour. A golden spear appeared in her right hand with flames flickering off it.

All the boys were blushing like mad. She smiled. "I know I'm cute but, I better get going!" White angel wings appeared on her back and he broke through the ceiling leaving some dust behind. "She's so beautiful. . ." Was the words that came out of Ike's mouth. He snapped out of it and said, "Well, I better back her up in her battle!" He jumped through the hole Athena created. And that's when the other guys snapped out of it and followed Ike. Ike stood right by Athena and saw who she was faced with. "Her name is Helena. Don't be fooled of how she may look like. She works for Aki."

"It's so great that you remembered my name. Well, I better get that memory out of your head forever!" She was in Athena's face at an instant. Athena grabbed her wrist like it was nothing and started to swing her. She released her at a building and she crashed in there. Athena looked behind and saw Ike and his friends. "Don't just stand around, help me!" She flew over to where her enemy landed. "Right," Ike replied and they followed.

**Dining Hall. . .**

Peach stirred her soup with her spoon. "I feel like something's not right," she said to Samus and Zelda. "Why?" Samus asked as she ate her salad. "Well, don't you think Athena is getting all the attention from the guys?" Zelda smirked a very playful smirk. "Are you jealous, Peach?" Peach's face turned as red as a tomato. "O-Of course not! I'm just saying!"

"Well, I do have to agree," Samus said. That was when a flying body crashed into the dining room and it hit the end of the wall in the dining room. All the Smashers brought their attention there. Six heads peeked out from the hole. Athena glared at Link. "What are you doing? You're supposed to finish her! Jeez! Do I have to do everything myself?" Athena's spear turned into a bow with 5 arrows. She aimed her golden arrow for Helena's head. "Say good bye!" She released it and that's when Helena reflected it with her shield. The arrow came back for the teens and they ducked. "Watch it, Athena!" Roy yelled. "We could have been killed."

"Yeah, yeah. Just finish her, guys." Helena got up. "I better retreat for now. See you later, Athena." She disappeared and Athena screamed. "What an ass! She is such an idiot to come here in the first place when she should know I have you guys by my side to kill her. If she comes back, I'll kick her sorry little ass! She won't be seeing tomorrow!" Athena looked down in the hole again and saw the people eating. She hopped down the hole and sat next to Peach.

"What's for dinner?"

"Soup, salad or a sandwich."

"Ok. C'mon, guys, let's eat!" All of the guys looked at each other and shrugged. They decided too since all that fighting made them hungry. Athena deactivated are transformation and went to get some food.

**A/N: Why was Helena an idiot to come in the first place? What will the girls do about Athena. What's their plan? Find out in chapter 3 three of **_**Destiny is Fate**_**!**


	3. Beach Troubles

**A/N:Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was very busy with school work! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

While Sonic was taking a walk, he saw a crowd of school girls at some stand. Sonic went to check it. When he dashed there, he saw a man handing out flyers. Sonic decided to take one. This is what it had:

**Chocolate Gourmet Making**

**Place: Sandy Shores**

**Time: 12:00 P.M.- 4:00 P.M.**

**Date: Wednesday, February 13th **

**How To Come: Rent a Beach House at the Sandy Shores Hotel**

Sonic decided to tell Mario about this.

"A chocolate making place?" Sonic nodded. "It's free. We just have to-"

"What are we waiting for?! We should tell everyone! Be right back. Please prepare the SSBB Bus with Luigi."

"Um, okay?" Sonic walked out of the mansion and Mario went into the speaker room. This was going to be great.

"Can't wait!" Ness cheered. "But, if some random girl comes up to me and wants me to bear her babies, I'll be so pissed." Toon Link was on the floor laughing. "Yeah! That was hysterical!" Ness glared at him. "What was that?"

Toon Link got up quickly and said "That was totally immature of the woman and she shouldn't have done that in the first place."

"That's what I thought you said." Toon Link was still laughing his head inside his head. . . What?

Kirby was counting his money. He dropped it all when Ike stepped on him. "Oh, sorry Kirby."

Kirby growled and attacked his left leg making Ike fall. "How dare you!? That was my money for molly!"

"Let go you puffball!"

"Never! Until you say "sorry" with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, chocolate, mint chip, and 20 cherries!"

"No! Not on your life!"

"Fine!" Kirby kept attacking his leg. Marth came out with his luggage and sighed. "Ike always wants to pick fights with the smallest of guys." The bus opened revealing Sonic and Luigi. "Okay guys," Sonic said. "The bus is now clean!" All the Smashers cheered and rushed past the two guys.

Sonic and Luigi gave each other high-fives.

Athena rushed in her pile of clothes. "Where is my spell book?!"

"Hey, Athena, you're gonna miss the bus if you don't come and hurry." She turned her head and saw Roy. "Oh, hey red head. Help me find my spell book!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Athena now, help me!" Roy went to her pile of clothes. "So. what does it look like?"

"A brown book with a gold star."

"Alright!" They spent 30 minutes searching for the book and the bus was already gone. Roy found it. He handed it to Athena. "Thanks so much! If only I could repay you with something. . ."

Roy got his iphone 5 out of his pocket because he received a text. _"Where are you guys. The bus is gone- Marth." _He dropped his cell phone in shock. "Um, Athena?"

"Not now, Roy. I am doing my happy dance." She was doing some very stupid dance. "We missed the bus."

"No worries. I can fly. Wait, the bus is gone!?" She started to hyperventilate. "The bus! It's gone! Too much pressure!" Roy tried to calm her down. Athena's wings grew on her back. Her hands were glowing covered with a gold glow. "Okay!" She grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait! NOOOOO!" She broke through the ceiling creating another hole.

Marth put his phone away. "Roy is not serious. I can't believe he missed the bus."

"I can believe," Ike said. "He's always late which is so like him."

"I guess." While Peach was painting reading her book, she heard a flapping noise. "Um, what's that noise?"

"_**Roar of The Phoenix!**__"_ A hole appeared in the bus and Athena dropped Roy in. "There. We didn't miss the bus." Yoshi was poking Roy with his tongue. "Is he alive?"

The bus finally got to Sandy Shores. Mario got up from the driver's seat cna cleared his throat. He stood up in front of the Smashers. "Ok. Everyone, Valentine's day doesn't start yet or the chocolate making so why not play around in the beach?" Everyone started to cheer. "That's the spirit! Now, please wait until our tour guide comes here."

While everyone was waiting, Athena looked out the window. Her eyes sparkled with awe. "I have never seen such beautiful sand in my entire life!" Marth smiled as he watched her. "I'm glad she's having a great time." All of a sudden, Ike was glaring at him. "Wh-What?"

"Why are you staring at her," he asked like a protective brother. Marth was about to give him an answer but then, he thought that Ike was jealous perhaps. "Are you jealous?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Yeah right," he said seriously. "Why does it matter to you if I stare at her or not?"

"It's the stare of love!" Marth's face turned red. "I'm not in love with her!"

Ike nodded. "Yeah. It's strange if two girls love each other." Marth cracKed his knuckles and threw Ike out the bus window making glass scatter everywhere. Athena noticed the two of them fighting. "So immature. Fighting over. . . What are the fighting over?"

Finally, the tour guide came. It was Helena in disguise. "Welcome to Sandy Shores. I shall be your tour guide today." Athena stared at the tour guide. "Hmmm. I don't know about you. You seem awfully familiar." Helena panicked. "You look like this girl named Helena but, you're not mean as that dumb, ugly, slutty, whore lady. You're the total opposite!" That's when Helena blew her fuse. She ripped her tour guide clothes and appeared in her fighting clothes. "You fool Athena! I was here the whole time!"

Athena just shrugged. "Well, I'm hungry. I want french toast!" Helena blasted a spear at Athena and she flew out the bus flying up. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" While Ike and Marth were still fighting, they saw Athena flying up. "What the-!?"

Later, everyone got settled in their hotels. Peach, Zelda, Samus and Athena shared a room but, Athena was still somewhere. Zelda decided to go for a swim. Right now, she was picking out a swimsuit to wear. She had at least 5 on her bed. Samu just watched her choose one. On the other hand, Peach was doing something. "Maybe, I should go swimming too," Samus decided. Zelda smiled. "Why not? It will be fun." Samus walked over to her closet and grabbed some swimsuit off their hangers.

Sonic was just walking along the seashore. Beautiful shells everywhere. "The nice morning air of the ocean." He noticed feet sticking out from the sand. "Umm. . ." He walked over there and pulled the feet out. "Athena?"

"I just don't what to do, Sonic." They were both in some Japanese tea store that no one knows about. Athena sipped some more of her tea. "This earl gray tea is quite delicious."

"You said it," Sonic agreed.

"I can't swim and I don't like to expose myself to others that I am not comfortable with. You know?"

"Well I can relate with the part with no swimming but, I expose myself everyday."

"Oh. Well, better get going, huh."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"The tea's really great here! You should totally bring me back here again some time!"

"Sure, why not?"

They both walked out the tea house together. Out in the shadows, a person was watching them both. "You may think you're safe but, you're not. Muahahahahahahah!" Then, the person disappeared.

**A/N: Good chapter? Sorry for not updating but, I will try to update it more. Well, stay tuned for next time: Chapter 4: Childhood Friends**


	4. Childhood Friends

**A/N: I felt very happy so, why not make another chapter? Sorry I couldn't post sooner. Connection problems.**

Athena sat on a rock by the ocean shore. In two days, they were going to make chocolate. "Man, I wonder what kind of chocolate I should make and who for. Well, there's Zelda, Samus, Peach. Marth, Ike, Pit, Roy, Link. Mario, Sonic. . ." And she went on and on saying the Smasher's names. "Hello. . . Athena." Athena stopped saying names and looked behind herself. "Um. . .!"

He sighed. "Don't you remember me?" Athena scanned him. Long black hair ties into a loose ponytail, long black messy bangs nearly covering his face and a wicked smile. He was wearing a black traditional kimono that covered his hands. "What are you wearing?" Aki noticed that she was talking about his kimono. "Oh, you mean this thing? Some people are quite generous when it comes to giving." She pointed a finger at him. "That means you did kill someone for those nice clothes."

"Why would kill someone that's not worth killing?"

"Still, it doesn't matter! I got to get out of here!" She got off the giant stone and started to dash back to the hotel but, Aki went in front of her. "Not so fast. You're gonna give me the sacred stone stored inside of you."

"Never!" She grabbed his shoulders and did a nut shot with her boot which made the evil Lord fall on his knees in pain. "Curse. . . you. . ." Athena smiled. "Jeez. I learned that from your cousin. Anyways, I better go! I gotta leave this place!"

**Next Day. . .**

"Wake up, Samus! Fine! Don't wake up! I'll just go ask Marth!" Athena grabbed her small magic book and rushed out the hotel room. Peach woke up to the loud sound of footsteps. "What was that?"

"I'm really not sure," Zelda answered while waking up.

Athena made it to Marth's hotel room door. "Damn, it's locked. . . . . That's it!" She took a step back and started to make her right hand glow gold. "**Energy Blast!**" She released her fist at the door, releasing all that energy destroying the door into bits. She ran inside the room and went to Marth. "Marth! Marth! You know the guy Aki I told you about- wait, I never told you about him."

She went to Roy. "Roy, Roy! You know the guy Aki I told you about?" Marth woke up to the sound of her voice. "Gosh, what time is it?"

Roy on the other hand, was frightened from what the young warrior did. "Roy? Are you deaf or dead 'cause if you're dead, who's gonna bring yo scrawny ass to yo grave." Ike started laugh. "That's one of the funniest things I heard!" Athena ran to him. "Ike, you got to help save me!"

Ike's face went serious. "I shall do anything for you."

"Great. Then, we can start by running back to London with me."

"Hey wait," Roy said as he got out of bed. "How come you're asking him?" She rolled her eyes. "It's obvious. You weren't awake and Ike said that he would protect me for the rest of my life. Isn't that right, Ike?" Ike gave her a WTF look. "Um, I never said anything like that in my life."

She released his hand. "Fine. Whatever. I'm leaving." She started to head towards the door but Roy grabbed her hand. "Wait. I shall help you with whatever you need help with!"

"Too late! I'm out!" Ike grabbed her right hand. "Roy isn't trustworthy. You can trust in me!"

"I said it's too late. Besides, I know the right person to ask."

Athena went inside the Pokemon's hotel room. "Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff?" Athena nodded. "Yeah. Jigglypuff is very reliable!"

"Um, Athena," Roy said. "Jigglypuff will pop like a balloon if she sees Aki." She looked at Jigglypuff. "Hmmm. I guess you're right. Then, I shall. . . Never mind. I'm going to fight him by myself." She left the room and that's when the wall in front of her broke. Athena shielded herself from the rubble. Once the smoke cleared, she saw Helena. "What do you want cock sucker?" Athena said pissed.

"How rude! Anyways, you need to die." She got into a fighting stance. Athena shook her head in disappointment. "Idiot. You lose to me every time. You know what will happen if you fail Aki."

"What!? He's here?!"

"That's right. It will be off with your head. I also, wonder if my brother's okay since Aki's here. is he hurt!"

Helena got on her knees and started to beg. "Please, let me win!"

"No! What are you, a pansy!? Besides, I already know what you'll do to me." Helena smirked and aimed for her chest with her hand. Athena was stiff. "What the-!?"

"You were off guard. Now, let me take the jewel out. . ." Her hand slid out of her chest but, before she could take the jewel out, Athena put her hand on Helena's and started to charge lightning there. Helena released immediately. "I almost got your jewel!"

Athena stepped back, clutching her chest in pain. "Close but, not quite." Helena disappeared. Athena smirked then passed out. While Sonic was walking, he saw her. "Again?" He picked her up bridal style and dashed to the tea house.

**Tea House. . .**

Athena sat on the edge of the tea house's ledge. She placed her right hand over her chest. "I should start taking things more seriously. I've been slacking off for a couple of days." Sonic came and gave her a cup of tea. "Here, try this one." She took the cup. "What kind is it?"

"Just try it."

"Alright." She took a sip and smiled after drinking. "Mmmmm. It's good! What is it?"

"Youth Berry."

"Youth Berry? Who cares about the name? It's delicious! Thanks for taking me here, Sonic. This is like the only place where I can relax. . ."

"Yeah, I guess. I come here often."

"Wow. No wonder you know places no one knows."

"Yeah. So, I have an important question to ask. Why were you unconscious on the floor?"

"It's because of Helena. Aki came here today and he wants my life because I have the Stone of Athena. But I wonder if brother's okay since Aki's here."

"Hold up? Who are Aki and Helena?"

"Ooopies. Let me explain. . ."

**The Boys. . .**

Marth went to the beach with Link, Roy and Ike since that incident that morning. "Man, I wish I could help her," Roy said, regretting what happened in the morning. "I'm so stupid."

"Yeah," Ike said. "You are stupid."

"Why you. . .!" Zelda, Peach and Samus came to them wearing beach clothes. "So," Peach said.

"Where's Athena?"

Marth smiled playfully and Link backed away from him. "I think someone gave Marth molly again."

"Are you jealous, Peach?"

"O-Of course not! Just saying."

Kirby walked the beach with a shell in hand. "Man, I love the ocean." He stopped for a second, looked in the sea and saw something sparkling. "Hmm." He sucked in some of the water and turned into water Kirby. Link noticed Kirby doing something. "Hey," he said to everyone. "What's Kirby doing?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Samus said. Kirby dove in the water. "What the-" Zelda ran to the ocean shore. "Kirby! Geez." Kirby popped out of the water. "Kirby?"

"Guys. . . Um, I'm leaving now so. . . bye!" Kirby zoomed out of the water quickly. "What could he possibly mean?" Zelda asked. A huge ice dragon appeared from the water. Her pupils dilated. "Crap." Zelda ran away from the beach yelling, "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

Sonic heard yelling from outside. "Hey, Athena, I'm going to check out what's happening outside, okay? You just stay here." Sonic jumped from the ledge. "Okay," Athena said. "She Wolf. . ."

She looked at the ocean and saw a huge ice dragon. "That must be the work of Aki. I wonder where he is. I guess better help." That's when she started to transform. "By the power of Athena, give me the strength to battle." A clear bubble went around her, then popped revealing her battle armour. This time, she was just wearing a metallic gold one piece swimsuit, long, metallic gold combat boots with a long gold trident. "Time to die, bitch!" She dove in the air doing some front twist flips, then landed on the beach, they started to run towards the dragon.

Once she got their, she saw many dunes in the sand. "Curse this dragon. You're from the work of Aki! I can sense it!" The ice dragon roared with rage. "You vermin!"

Roy got a nosebleed when he saw what Athena was wearing. Sonic was surprised. "Athena?"

"Yeah. It's me. I know what this is. It's the Ice Dragon. The origin started from the wars between the Infintis and Fremils. They were bitter enemies but, while they battled, a huge Ice Dragon emerged from the ground killing everyone from the clan. Except for one person. Yes, it was such a shame." She started to shake her head in disappointment and everyone sweatdropped. The Ice Dragon roared and attacked the young warrior. "Athena!" Sonic yelled he did a spin dash hitting the dragon in the face and it backed away.

Her body was faced down. "Athena. You okay?" He started to shake her body. Athena didn't move. All of a sudden, Sonic saw a snot bubble coming from her nose. "She's sleeping!?"

Samus sighed. "Guys, why isn't this thing dead yet? It's just a simple dragon."

"It's not ordinary." Every looked at the dragon and saw a man wearing a black traditional kimono.

"Is that Aki," Marth asked Roy. Roy nodded. "I know since he has super long black hair."

"Hmmm." He looked at the ground and saw Athena. "There she is." He was about to jump off the dragon until he saw got kicked in the face from Kirby which made him land in the ocean. "No one hurts my Master!" Kirby was Fighter Kirby. "This is the first time you're serious," Ike said surprised. "Shut up!" Kirby snapped. "I don't want Athena to get hurt. She's my friend."

"You know," Ike said. He stood by Kirby's side. "You're right, Kirby. Now, let's do this." His sword teleported in his hands out of nowhere. They both charged for the Ice Dragon. Ike threw Kirby at the dragon and Kirby kicked the dragon's chin up and Ike slammed the dragon on the head causing it to scream. They both landed by each other. "I've got an idea, Ike." Kirby made a huge energy ball and launched it at the dragon. Ike followed through jumping in the blast preparing his final smash. "Great Either!" He slammed the dragon with tons of force and it destroyed in millions of pieces. Zelda was amazed.

"That's the first time I've seen them work together," Marth said surprised. Athena started to wake up and she saw Ike and Kirby in her face. "Is it, gone?" They both nodded. Athena smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you so much!" She gave Ike and Kirby a kiss on their cheeks. "You are the best!" Ike was blushing like mad. Roy, Marth and Link were jealous.

Everyone got to make chocolate later. Everyone had tons of fun making it too. In the end, Athena made giant chocolate hearts for every Smasher with their names on it with either white chocolate, milk chocolate, or dark chocolate wrapped in either a pink, white or red box with a huge tan bow tying it together. Athena received tons of chocolate and hugs while in the making of it. They all took a group photo with every Smasher holding their made chocolate with smiles.

She just sat on a large rock by the ocean shore. She was wearing a white t-shirt hoodie with red summer shorts and white flats. The wind blew her long hair.

"At least everyone's happy."

"Not me." She turned around and the last thing she remembered was getting stabbed in the chest from her best friend, Elise, by a knife. "Why?"

**A/N: That's all. Hope you like it. Next chapter: Friend or Foe!**


	5. Construction

**Fanfiction under construction until further notice. Chapters under this one are under editing at the moment. Actually all of them. . . SO yeah**


	6. Friend or Foe

**A/N: Srry for the big delay. Eye wuz studying for mah finals in Spanish and still am. Please forgive meh. I don't know y I am talking like this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SSBB. **

The Smashers were getting ready to go to the Amusement Park before they left Sandy Shores. While everyone was waiting outside the hotel for Mario with their luggages, he noticed that someone was missing. "Hm, Athena's gone."

"And you don't know what you got til' it's gone," Kirby sang. Marth looked at him. "Um, okay? Anyways, have you seen her?"

"Or Naw!"

"Kirby, no time for jokes!"

"Okay, Marth. I can help!" Kirby suddenly turned into Ball Kirby. "They see me rollin', they hatin'. . ." Kirby's voice faded as he rolled along the sidewalk to find the warrior. Roy came out the hotel. Tired. He was wearing a white t-shirt hoodie with white shorts and black sandals. "Geez, I'm tired. I need my morning OJ."

"Orange juice," Samus questioned as she came behind him. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that said "_#Awesome_" in the middle in black bold print, white capri pants and white Converse. Roy nodded. "Yeah. I need it. It keeps me happy and energetic! Oh yeah, where's Athena?"

"Who knows," Samus said. "I was hoping to hang with her at the carnival all day and not have the boys hog her all the time." Kirby rolled back to Marth. "I've got bad news," he said as he transformed back to his regular form.

"What?"

"Athena. . . is dead?" He shrugged. ... . ... Roy dropped on his knees. "Oh why?! Why is the world so cruel?!"

"What do you mean "dead?" With a question mark," Samus asked confused.

"Well, her eyes are full blue. She looks possessed."

"She might be possessed then. I read it in a book."

**By The Shore. . .**

Marth, Roy, Samus and Kirby go to investigate Athena. Marth kneeled down by her and held her body close to her. "She's still breathing." Roy sighed with relief. "Thank God!" Samus just sighed and noticed the hole in her chest. "Um, what's that?" She pointed at her chest and Kirby passed out. Marth looked the hole surprised. "What? How?!"

"Leave her be." They all turned behind themselves and saw a young girl with pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white one piece swimsuit with a red cross in the middle, gold sandals and a white long wand with a floating cross on top. "She belongs to Aki-" She ran towards them preparing to fight. "-Not you guys!" Samus grabbed Athena's lifeless body out of the way. Roy, Marth and Kirby dodged her attack.

Roy clenched his fist and punched the girl hard in the face. Elise got knocked back and fell on the ground and her eyes were closed. Marth looked at him, shocked. "Roy. . .?"

"I can't take the fact that she's dead thanks to this Aki person." Kirby closed his eyes and ran away. Elise tried to get up but Roy, stood above her with anger. "I will never forgive you."

Samus was actually surprised that he was serious for once. Aki appeared wearing his regular Prince clothes. "It seems that another useless pawn has failed me." They looked up and saw him. His eyes were covered by his long hair and his hair was in a ponytail tied down. "This thing will have to end here!" He drew his sword out covered in a lot of purple and black smoke. Marth drew his sword out and so did Roy. Samus wanted to help but, she needed someone to watch Athena. "Dammit," she muttered. "Where's Kirby when you need him?"

Roy was about to charge but, Elise kicked Roy in the stomach making him fall back. Marth shook his head. "You completely forgot about your main target. Typical Roy."

"Hey, shut up!" He snapped. "I was mad, okay?"

"Sure, say that."

"Why you. . ."

"Guys," Samus yelled at her friends irritated. "This is no time to fight, you assholes! Don't lose focus!"

"Yeah, she's right, Roy. Don't lose focus."

"I would have never lost my focus if it wasn't for you!"

"Yeah, you were too busy admiring my good looks. Lots of girls and boys lose their focus thanks to me."

"You're good looks as a homosexual fag!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Say that again. I dare you." Aki sweatdropped. "Um. . ."

"I said "Homosexual fag"! Happy?!" Marth punched him in the face. "You're picking a fight with me."

"Like hell I am!" The two friends started to clash swords. Samus sighed. "Idiots. . ."

Aki just walked away but, he couldn't when I person stopped him. "You're not going to escape!"

"Well well well. It looks like elf boy showed up and his mercenary friend." While Ike and Link fought Aki. . .

**Kirby. . .**

He was preparing her funeral, Michael Jackson style. He was inviting people that weren't even apart of the Smashers. He invited many famous song artist, movie stars, academy award winners, Grammy award winners, voice actors, some people from Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach and Ranma. Too much people. "I'm glad all you guys could come," Kirby said.

"By the way," a person named Ranma asked. He was sitting in the front row seat with Naruto and Ichigo. "What's your name?"

"My name? It's er, um, Kyoko Superstar!"

"Hmm, sounds suspicious because there's this guys named Kirby with th-"

"Okay!" Kirby said clapping his hands together interrupting Ranma. "We got lots to do. So let's get started!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

**Back To The Beach. . .**

Aki was on all fours on the sand. "If you give us back Athena's heart, we won't kill you," Link said seriously. "Right, Ike?" Ike nodded. "Before your life ends here."

"Doing that would be one of your worst mistakes," he said looking down at the sand. Ike put his foot on his head. "So you're the one who was able to summon that Ice Dragon but, you're pathetic when it comes to combat," Ike muttered. "How disgraceful."

"Like I said," Aki repeated. "You're gonna regret hurting me."

"Just shut up!" Link said irritated. He stepped on his head harder and that made him fall and his long hair spread across his back. A red necklace with a small stone fell out from his pocket. Link bent down and picked it up. "Samus," he yelled. "Catch!" He threw the necklace at Samus and she caught it with both hands. Samus tied the necklace around Athena's neck. "Why isn't she waking up?"

Marth, Roy and Elise stopped fighting. Elise took this chance to punch Roy in the face but, Roy saw it coming and kicked her in the stomach making her fall on the sand coughing some blood out. Roy stood over her. Glared at her. "It's all your fault Athena is dead!" She didn't say anything nor wanted to. "And you're her friend too!" Elise woke up. Her eyes turned back to normal. "Athena? She's dead?"

"Yes, that's what I sai- Wait, what?"

"Athena!" Elise tried to get up but, she couldn't. Everywhere in her body hurt. Her ribs her damaged, and she had broken parts. "What happened to me?"

"Uh. . ." Roy trailed off deciding not to say anything. Samus ran to everyone with Athena bridal style. "Guys, she's not breathing anymore!"

Roy looked away from everyone. "Roy. . ." Marth whispered. "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" He snapped. "I. . . I. . ."

"Roy," Link said. "Remember, everyone feels for her too. Especially her best friend."

"I know." Link put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We can have her funeral."

**Funeral Hall. . .**

Everyone was wearing black. Some people were just coming in since it didn't start yet. Mario was bawling. Luigi had to comfort him.

**Meanwhile. . .**

A man gave a girl an invitation to a funeral. "Here you go." She took it. "Thank you."

"No problem." She stood and went to get ready.

**Funeral. . .**

Everyone cheered as Elise came on the stage with the thanks of Samus. Elise lowered the mic. "I have some things to say about Athena. . ." The doors burst open. "Sorry I'm late!" The person said. Everyone was like WTF. "Aw, c'mon," Inuyasha complained. "She's alive!?" Everyone started to cheer.

"Yes, I'm alive people!" Marth, Roy, and Ike turned back on their seats and saw her. Marth fainted falling backwards, Roy was frozen stiff and Ike, well, Ike is just Ike.

**Funeral After Party. . .**

People were eating the food, music was playing and the people were just having a blast. Peach and Samus were just talking with Elise and Athena. "I like your hair, Athena. Your hair is blonde and it looks really good," Samus complemented.

"Yeah. My hair upgraded since it's. . ." She trailed off when she saw the boys. "Hey guys."

"Yeah," Marth said. "Hi. Um, how are you even alive? We thought you died. I almost. . ."

"Well, that was a fake me. The real me was at a party. Did you know Kirby is a lady? He looks like a slutty version of Miley Cyrus. I never knew Kirby was human."

"I knew Kirby was an attention whore," Ike said. He grinned. "Time to get my money from Kirby!" He rushed out the dining hall, eager to tell Kirby he won the bet.

Marth sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're okay." He put a hand on his forehead. Peach tilted her head. "Marth, you look kind pale."

"Well, I did get hurt from Aki. He was pretty strong." Marth fell to the floor. The teens gasped. "Marth!" Peach went down by him. "Marth, wake up!"

"Wait, did you say Aki? Oh no!" Athena ran out of the dining hall and rushed to the shore. She took her high heels off and ran faster. She made it and kneeled by him. "Aki! Wake up! Are you okay?" No response but heavy breathing. "Okay." Athena brought out her secret pocket knife and was about to kill him but, Helena came and kicked Athena in the face making her drop the knife. "What do you want, Miley Wannabe?" She wiped the blood on her face.

"Stop it! Anyways, I came for Aki. That's all!" Helena placed her hands on his chest. While they faded away, Athena was thinking about her childhood memories with Aki. The times when she nearly killed him with her sword and some other times when Athena broke his leg. "Bye, Aki. When will you stop living in darkness. Not! **Energy Blast**!" She blasted to two villains away. While she walked away from the shore, a huge water background appeared behind her.

_Turn down for what?!_

**A/N: Hope that was good. Next chapter: Close Range Comes With Rage.**


	7. Faithful

Everyone was back in Smash Mansion. . . Not! They went to a different resort since the one they went to was crashed by Athena's ex-friends. Mario started to pack his equipment. "So," Peach asked. "How is he?"

"Hmm, okay I guess?" He shrugged. Peach sighed. "What's his real problem?"

"Well, he is poisoned and very sick, I guess. He needs a lot of rest and medicine. Well, take care." Mario left the room leaving Peach, Zelda, Samus, Link, Ike, Pit, Marth and Roy alone. "It's all Athena's fault," Peach muttered. "Peach," Samus said. "There's a reason why she came here in the first place."

"I don't care! If she shows up-" Athena broke the door down. "So, how's Marth?" Anger boiled in Peach's head. "Athena! It's all your fault Marth is super sick!" Athena Face: 0.0 "Huh?" Peach jabbed her finger at her chest. "Marth got poisoned thanks to that faggot Aki or whatever! Your stupid friend Elise almost did some bad shit! You don't even belong here! Go back to where you came from! No one wants you here!" No one said a word.

"But Marth, Ike, Roy, Link and Pit care for me," she fought back holding her tears. "So does Samus and Zelda. I thought we were friends."

"You were at a party when we all thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be."

"Maybe I don't belong here. I came here 'cause, I thought I would be safe but. . . Do you even know why I came here you jealous girl?!" Peach was taken back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-"

"Say no more before I end your pathetic- Just forget it! Tell Mario I quit being a Smasher!" Athena broke a huge hole in the wall with her bare fist and walked out. "Also, I'm changing my hair!" She yelled. Ike, Roy, Link and Pit gasped. "Not your hair!" They ran out the room exiting the hole Athena made.

"Was that Athena?" Zelda noticed that Maarth was awake but, he still looked really weak. "Yeah, it was."

"What going on?"

". . . Athena said that she was going to quit being a Smasher."

"Really?" Marth sat up but, ached in pain. "Be careful, Marth."

"I need to talk to her."

"It's my fault," Peach admitted. "I told her no one cares for her."

"Why Peach?"

"I was jealous. Marth, you, Ike, Roy, Link, Pit care for her. It's all you guys think about."

"Peach, we have our reasons."

"And what would that be?"

"She came here because there's a war back in where she lives. She wanted to be stronger. But, all I have been doing was ways for her to fall for me. I wasn't even helping her. The only thing I did was ending up getting myself injured from her past friends."

"Don't say that Marth," Samus said. "You tried to protect her. You did great." Marth smiled, a weak smile. "Go back to bed, Prince," Zelda said. She put him back and covered him with the blankets. "Well," Samus said board. "I might as well go see, um, hang out with Sonic, yeah, we're gonna ride roller coasters. Well, see you guys later." Samus left the room exiting the out the hole Athena made.

**Cosmic Coasters. . .**

Lots of Smashers were taking pictures at the amusement park. Snake knocked Sonic out using a metal bat he "found" in his pocket, placed him on the wettest roller coaster there was: White Rough Water Surfing. Next thing Sonic knew, he was on that roller coaster, Snake sitting in the last seat of the coaster with Samus and Pit. "Have fun," Snake said. Sonic's eyes widened. "No." It started to move. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pit and Samu were snickering.

After the coaster, Sonic was half dead and there was cons were Samus, Snake and Pit. They were all soaked from head to toe and officially terrified. That ride went at least 150 miles per hour.

Link was just walking, that's when he saw a woman with red hair he had never seen in his life. She was wearing an oversized tan sweater with white shorts and some red shoes. The girl walked up to Link. "Hi, I'm looking for The Tunnel of Love. Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, it's right there." Link pointed to the attraction with a giant heart. "Thank you." While she walked away, Link said, "I like your red hair." She stopped to say "thank you" and continued to walk again.

**Tunnel of Love. . .**

Fangirls were asking Roy and Ike where was Marth, Link and Pit. They kept on saying they were not gay but, the fangirls didn't believe them. "Ike," a fangirl said. "Where's your man? You and Roy are supposed to be fighting over him!"

"Will you stop," Roy said pissed. "Besides, Marth is sick! He needs rest!" They all gasped. "He's sick?!"

"Roy. . ." Ike muttered. "Now we'll never leave."

"Oops."

**Snack Bar. . .**

Samus sighed as she took a bite of her pizza. "Man, I wanted to go kart racing but, the line's too long." Snake brought his bazooka out and Samus, Pit and Sonic sweatdropped. "What?" He asked. "Doesn't any bring an emergency bazooka?" They all shook their heads. "Well, that's too bad." He shot the line making people scatter everywhere. "Shall we go now?" Samus nodded eagerly, tossed her pizza backwards making it land on a random person, grabbed their hands and ran to the empty line.

"Who's ready to lose to me," Samus said cocky. Pit shook his. "No, Samus. You're losing to the Guardian of-"

"Shut it Angel Boy," Snake said. "I've got an idea. A bet."

"A bet," Sonic asked. Snake nodded. "I bet that you're all gonna lose to me. If you do, you all have to be my personal slave."

"If I win, all of you have to dress up like girls, I will have something interesting for Sonic and you have to be my slaves."

"If I win," Pit said happily. "You have to dress like angels and do enact "Bound 2"."

"If I win," Sonic said. "You have to change your genders for a day." They all shook hands and got ready to drive.

**Tunnel Of Love. . . Again. . .**

The line was super long. All the way to the bathrooms. Roy and Ike were tied together by ropes because of the fangirls. "You're not leaving until we have Marth, Link and Pit. We shall have an orgy!"

"You're sick," Roy complained. "Untie us, now!" They shook their. "What's with the line!?" A person shouted. "We wanna go in!"

"Shut it!" The fangirls shouted. Huge arguments. "Hurry up!" The same red head girl complained. "I wanna go in! Or else. . ."

"Prove it!" The redhead focus all her energy and her fist and it started to glow red. "Take this: Fire Storm!" The fangirls ducked and dodged her attack, aiming for another civilian. "Move!" The still stood there and her eyes glowed. "Not so fast!" She grabbed her wrist and threw her into the sky. Everyone sweatdropped. "What?" The girl asked. "She was going to kill me." The girl's hair was long, brown and straight. She was wearing a white t-shirt hoodie with white shorts and white Converse. "What you did back there," Ike said scared. "Wasn't human."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course!" Roy snapped. The girl untied Roy and Ike. "There you go."

"Thanks," they both said.

"Yeah. Well, I better get going." The girl ran away. Roy was suspicious about the girl. "Ike, doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"Nah. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh. She reminds me of Athena."

"It might have been her sister."

"Right. That's a good one."

Marth. . .

Zelda heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The person opened the door and Zelda tilted her head. "Do I know you?"

"Yes," she said as she went to Marth's side. "My name's Athena. Remember?"

". . . . . . Athena?! Your hair is brown!"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, it's just a temporary dye. It will vanish soon enough. My hair is actually blonde right now. Where's Marht?"

"Right here." Zelda pointed to the girl by Marth. "Yo."

"Athena?! Your hair! It's brown!"

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell you later why it's like that. What did you need me for Peach?"

"Well, I wanted to say that I was sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I don't care that much. It's almost Moon Dust Month."

"Moon Dust Month, what's that?"

"Well, it's going on for a month and the creatures from Cock Planet come to. . . . Um, I forgot? Well, it's really important and from now on, you have to call me Destiny."

"Destiny," Peach and Zelda questioned. "Why that name?"

"It's my middle name, duh."

"Like we knew that."

"Whatever. Anyways, how's Marth?"

"A little better," Zelda replied. "But, not so well."

"Ooooooo. I can help!"

An idea popped in Peach's head. "What about your saint friend, Elise?" Destiny rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah. About that, she left and went back home because she's fighting in a war but, that damned Aki- GRRRRRR!" Her hair turned DBZ style. "I will never forgive him!" The girls got scared and hugged each other. "The only way for me to heal him back to normal is by K.I.S.S.I.N.G him." Peach's eyes nearly fell out from her sockets. Zelda was like "excuse meh"?

Destiny nodded. "Yeah, I have to Kill Inside Something Startling Inside Never Generating."

Peach's Face: 0_O

Zelda's Expression: Like I totally knew what you meant by K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

"Anyways, I need to start to ritual before he gets worse. Let's prepare, ladies!"

Destiny's necklace started to glow and she closed her eyes. "By the power of Athena's Heart: Give the powers to heal!" Athena got wrapped in a glass bubble and burst out of it wearing a nurse costume along with Zelda and Peach. They were like "what?!" and Destiny was like "pfft!". "Now," Athena's weapon was a giant needle. "Let's start." She was about to stab Marth but Peach stopped her. Destiny glared at her. "Are you stopping my ritual?" Peach shook her head. "No. But, isn't that needle a little too dangerous?"

Destiny looked at it. "Now that you mention it. . ." She transformed it into a bottle of medicine. "Better?" Both girls nodded. "Okay!"

**Amusement Park. . .**

While Samus, Sonic, Snake and Pit were go kart racin', Kirby was watching. He had cotton candy in his. . . stub hand thing. Kirby sighed. "That looks like fun. I wanna join too." He then spotted a small tycoon. He smiled widely. He inhaled it and turned into Tornado Kirby. He jumped in the middle of the giant track. Samus then spotted Kirby blocking the path. "Move, Kirby!" He started to spin creating a giant tornado. Samus got sucked in. "Samus," Snake cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He then got sucked in to. Pit was driving causally but he then saw it. His kart went backwards and got sucked in backwards. Sonic was trying to avoid it but it got sucked in. Kirby stopped spinning, making the Smashers fly in different directions.

**Later That Night. . .**

It was time to go to bed. The ritual to help cure Marth was finished and he was feeling better. Kirby was about to go to bed, but he saw Samus, Snake, Pit and Sonic in his doorway. "Hey, guys."

"Hey yourself," Samus muttered. She was covered in mustard, ketchup, relish, mayo and empty food scraps. Snake was covered in slime: purple and green. Pit was covered in oatmeal. Sonic was drenched in water like a wet puppy. Kirby gulped. "I can you didn't enjoy your time." They all nodded. Snake grabbed Kirby. "You're gonna pay."

**Outside. . .**

The four victims stood outside and strapped Kirby to a rocket that was meant to be launched in the sky. "Bye, bye, bye," the said in sync like Nsync. "WAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTT!" Too late! Kirby was already in the sky. The rocket exploded and an image of Kirby appeared.

**Inside. . .**

Destiny was sitting by Link in the hotel's dining hall. "So, how was your day," she asked Link.

"Pretty good," he replied. "I met this girl with red hair." Destiny thought for a minute. "Red hair? That chick I threw in the air!"

"That's right!" A fist made its way on Destiny's head. "Ow! Why you-!" She stopped talking because she saw Faithful. "Oh, hey Faithful. I didn't know it was you I threw in the sky."

"Yeah. You should know better than to throw a person in the air," she lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, sale pute." Faithful knocked her head. "Don't call me that! Athena, also, why is your hair brown, I thought it was supposed to blonde for Moon Dust Month."

"Moon Dust Month, what's that," Link asked.

Destiny sighed with exaggeration. "Do I need to explain everything?!"

"Shut up," Faithful snapped.

"How's my brother doing," Destiny asked.

"Pretty good. He's different. So is Fransisco."

"That son of a gun? I hate him."

"You like him."

"Hate."

"Like."

"Hate!"

"Like!"

"I said I hate him you sale pute!" Destiny grabbed her friend and did the back breaker on her making her out cold. "That's what you get." Link was scared now.

**Midnight. . .**

Roy was in the kitchen baking something. "What are you doing?" Roy screamed making the person laugh. "Wow, you sound like a girl when you scream."

"What are you doing here, Samus?"

"Same goes for you." Roy scratched his head with embarrassment. "Well. . . I. . . um. . ."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Samus sat down on the couch and pulled her laptop from under. "What are you doing," he asked.

"Well, I was thinking of playing a game of truth or dare."

"In this hotel?"

"Well, this hotel, is probably more like a giant mansion since we have our own hall to ourselves and there's a kitchen." Samus held up her laptop. "I have a truth or dare game on my laptop that I downloaded. I can just plug this into the flat screen t.v. and we can play."

"Just us."

"No." People popped out from behind the couch. "You guys were watching the whole time," Roy snapped. Ike checked his watch. "Just for 30 minutes."

"Just 30 minutes?!"

"Hey, let's settle down," Zelda said. "Let's just have fun." Everyone turned to the stairs because they heard footsteps. "Destiny," Peach said. "Want to play with us?"

"Destiny," Marth asked. "Wait, that's Athena? Her hair is different!"

"I know. Long story. . . What am I saying, it's not!" Destiny opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "So, what's this game, Peach."

"Truth or dare!" Destiny was already gone. "Maybe she doesn't like truth or dare."

"Maybe she doesn't want her secrets revealed," Pit said.

"Whatever," Samus said annoyed. "Let's just play."Marth smelled something sweet. "Um, Roy,are you baking cookies again?"

"Didn't I tell you that was secret!"

"Sorry. Good times."

"Yeah," Ike agreed. "I remember the time when he nearly kissed you in your castle when we snuck in while you were sleeping."

"You snuck in?!" Marth held up a fist. "No wonder the place was a mess that time."

"Hey, take it easy, Marth," Zelda warned. "You just recovered from that poison Destiny extracted from you."

"You got saved from a girl," Link asked surprised.

"Yeah, 'cause she cares for me."

Roy stood up with anger. "That's totally not true!"

"Then why do you think she saved me?"

"Grrrrr."

"That's what I thought." Roy tackled Marth and the boys started to rumble.

**Upstairs. . .**

Ness, Lucas, Kirby, Toon Link and Destiny were planning something in the media room. "Can we go to the water slides while we're at it," Ness asked.

"Why not," Toon Link said. Lucas wrote it down. "It's gonna be a blast. Hanging out with my true friends," Destiny said.

"By the way," Kirby said. "Why is your hair brown, Athena? Also, we ain't yo friends."

". . . Call me Destiny. The fuck, Kirby, thought that we were friends."

"Okay. Never agreed."

"It's brown because I dyed it. It's actually blonde for a special month."

"What's this "special month"?"

"None of yo beezwax. Anyways, quit yer talkin' and let's start thinkin'!"

"We can pull a prank," Toon Link said. Everyone awed at that. "But who," Lucas asked. Toon Link smiled evilly. "The teenagers."

"Cool, Lucas, make sure you have this down." Lucas started to write it.

Destiny stood on the table like a warrior. She was wearing some old roman armour out of nowhere and she also had a spear. "Soon, our plans will be achieved to make this place better."

"We're just going to have-"

"We will achieve a better harem- I mean place for the people!" Ness looked at her suspiciously. "Hmm, I think you're reading too much manga. Go back to your 400 page romance novels, it will do us better." Destiny eyed him with an icy glare. "Hmm. I don't read manga!"

"Prove it!"

"Okay, I will! I will show you the memories that have occurred in my head!"

"Okay, nevermind. Continue. . ."

"That's all."

**A/N: Well, hope you like this chapter. I felt it was kinda random, but, it will become more serious later. This is supposed to be funny. I'm not even sure if this is funny. Please, no flames (bad comments) and I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Coming Up Next: Chapter 8: Sir Pranks A Lot**


	8. Sir Pranks A Lot

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

**Chapter 8: Sir Pranks A Lot**

"She got sent here from what I heard." He looked through the window and saw these people playing. He was confused when he didn't see this one person. "Huh, where is she?"

**Inside The Hotel. . .**

The spinner landed on Roy and it was Peach's turn. "Okay, truth or dare?"

It took him a while to decide 'cause who knows what Peach could ask. "I choose dare."

"I dare you to watch _2 Girls 1 Cup."_ Roy gulped. "Okay. Where?" Peach pointed to the closet. "There. A laptop is there already."

"Okay." He went in the closet. They were about to continue until they heard explosions coming from upstairs. "I'll go check," Samus said quickly. She ran upstairs and tripped on Yoshi. "The fuck?!" She got up and saw that Yoshi was covered in paint balls. "What happened to you?"

"Kirby turned his back against us. We started the. . ."

"Tell me!"

" . . You'll have to find out urself." He faked died. Samus scoffed and started to search some more. She then heard more explosions and a roar of a demon. She opened the media room since that's where the noise came from. She saw Faithful swinging a metal rod with a bloody Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Kirby and Destiny by her side. "Don't you dare try me again!"

"What's going on?!" Samus ran into the room. "You did this?"

"They were using paintball guns and all other sorts."

"I don't blame you. I would have probably done the same."

**Morning. . .**

Marth woke up on Ike's lap. "Wha?" He rubbed his eyes and hopped off quickly. "How'd that happen?!" He then turned to the kitchen and saw some random guy making something. A large sword was on the table. "And who are you?" The guy said nothing and ran away with something. "Come back here, you!" Marth grabbed his sword and ran out the hotel, chasing that guy.

Ike woke up and felt that his lap was warm. "What the-?" Peach fell off the glass table and shot up since her head banged on the floor. "Huh?!"

"Well, that's a nice way to wake up."

"Shut up, Ike," Peach moaned as she rubbed the back off her head. She sat up and noticed that the whole hotel was a mess. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God. . ."

The whole place looked like what happens after a food fight. She got up and her brain switched to clean mode. Ike was impressed after seeing all those dirty dishes that disappeared in seconds. Ike stood up and noticed that there was something cooking. He walked over to the pot. Before he could take a look, it was gone. "Huh?"

"Ike, help me clean the windows," Peach ordered loudly.

"But-"

"Now!" He straightened immediately. "Yes ma'am!"

**Meanwhile. . .**

Marth was out on the streets running after the mysterious man. "I said come back here!" While running, Marth heard footsteps right behind him. He slowly turned his head around and his jaw dropped. At last 200 girls were chasing him. "What the-?!" He sped up his pace. "Why are they chasing me?!"

"Check out what you're wearing," the guy said. Marth looked down at himself and blushed like mad. He was wearing a white tank top with white boxer briefs and no tiara. "Dammit!"

"Heh!" The guy jumped on a building and Marth jumped on it too. "Why did you come in the hotel?!"

"That's none of your business." The man pulled out a green vial from his sleeves and threw it at Marth. The glass with a green shattered on Marth's face. "What the frick!"

The guy stopped and laughed. "Well, now it's time for you to say your prayers." Marth pulled the glass shards out from his face making the holes and cuts leak blood. He fell forward feeling his body lose conscious. "Happy Pranks A Lot." He disappeared with the wind.

**Hotel. . .**

After the troublemakers got lectured, it was time to have fun. Destiny got paintball guns, Lucas got cooking oil, Ness got slime, Toon Link got water guns, Yoshi got rotten egg bombs and Kirby got super soakers filled with juice. Destiny took a quick shower and decided to wear her white long sleeve, pink capris and white Converse. "Let's go," she shouted.

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Okay, Blondie," Kirby chirped.

**Mall. . .**

Toon Link and Yoshi set up the stink bombs in the most popular stores in the mall and a lot in the food court. Ness setup slime buckets above every bathroom in the mall. Very sticky slime too. Lucas spread cooking oil with a mop he found on the mall's floors. Kirby had just turned into Cupid Kirby so he could fly while shooting. Destiny just activated her angel wings. They were up in the roofs of the mall. She got her walkie talkie out. "Ness, is everything set, over."

"Roger that, everything is perfected, over."

"Good." The mall opened and customers rushed in. They all slipped in different directions. That's when Destiny and Kirby shot them with their filled guns. A lot of them slipped into Forever 21 and got the ultimate bombing in there. The doors were shut and you could see that the store was filled with green. The whole area smelled really bad. A lot had to rush to the bathroom and got covered head to toe in slime. "Let's get out of here," Destiny said to everyone.

"Roger," they all replied.

**Hotel. . .**

Ike had finished helping Peach clean the whole place. He was on the couch taking a break. "Now, after that cleaning, we have to leave to go back to the mansion," Peach said.

"Okay," Ike said in a lazy tone. He got off the couch to start packing. Peach sat down on the couch. "Maybe some morning news are good." She turned the t.v. on just in time for breaking news. "Breaking news: A blonde-haired teen with her comrades had trashed the mall, setting up items that would be for pranks. Come take a look."

"People these days," Peach said pissed. She turned up the volume and turned speechless. The video was of Destiny, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Yoshi and Kirby walking in the mall with a giant box. Later it went to the footage with the traps activating.

"If you have seen a picture of these people:" The picture was of the gang looking all cool like a motor gang. "Please call the Police Department." Peach turned off the t.v. and rushed upstairs.

**The Trouble Makers. . .**

While the prankers walked on the streets, people were looking at them and started to dial numbers on their phones. "What are those objects the people hold in their hands," Destiny asked. "Those are Samsung and iPhones," Ness informed. The police cars surrounded them. "Freeze!" Destiny closed her eyes and blasted an Energy Blast at every car making them explode. "Let's run for it!"

**Marth. . .**

He woke up 4 hours later. _"Ugh, I feel terrible! Why do bad things always happen to me?"_ He then noticed that he was shorter. He looked like Hachune. _"Wh-What?!"_ He slipped off the roof top and fell right into the concrete of the streets. People looked at Marth. He got up and rubbed his head feeling miserable. "Look, it's one of those things from Ievan polkka!" No one could take Marth seriously because he jaw was dropped like Hachune's.

"_I can't talk! What's going on?!" _

**Hotel. . .**

Everyone was packing up and cleaning up everything. Faithful was busy packing too and that's when she received a phone call on her iPhone. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello. . .?"

"Now's the time." The person hung up and Faithful dropped her phone in shock. Samus noticed and asked what was wrong. She said it's nothing, broke the roof of the hotel and flew out. Samus just shrugged and decided to follow her.

**Trouble Makers. . .**

They were all running from the cops as fast as they could. "What do we do," Toon Link asked as he ran with panic. Destiny shrugged. "I guess we just run."

Ness got tired of running. He didn't want to be a coward so he did **PK Starstorm**, destroying everything, nearly killing everyone. "I guess that works," Kirby said. He then noticed a crowd of people. He made his way through and nearly laughed. "Marth?"

He didn't say a word. He looked like Hachune. Marth walked out from the crowd slowly and ran for it. Kirby ran after because the mob was huge. Kirby took Marth, transformed into Throw Kirby, swung him so hard that he went blasting to space. Kirby sill ran for it. He turned into Water Kirby, created a tsunami. . .

**Hotel. . .**

Everyone was getting loaded to the bus. Mario was on the bus explaining the events that would happening for the past few days. "Okay, so, since today's Saturday, on Sunday, we are going to money brawls for Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday is when we clean the mansion. Thursday is when we'll continue to brawl and Friday is when we'll start going to school."

Ike raised his hand. "What do you mean by "school"?

"No, that's not it. It's a project some kids in school are doing. You see, they wanted to see school life was like for the Smashers."

"Oh, so who's going," Roy asked.

"Ike, Marth, Roy, Peach, Samus, Zelda, Pit, Link, Ness, Toon Link and Lucas."

"Umm, aren't Ness, Lucas and Toon Link a little too short for high school? People might think they're in elementary," Peach said confused.

"That's why they are going to elementary school," Mario answered.

"Okay, then how come Destiny is not coming with us. I mean, she's 16. . ." She trailed off and people started to agree with Peach. All of a sudden, something crashed into the bus, creating a hole. After the smoke cleared, Ike and Roy laughed the asses off because they saw Marth in Hachune's form. "Look at his face," Peach said with surprise. Diddy Kong picked him up and threw him at Ike. "The fuck?!" He grabbed Marth by the back of his shirt and beat up Diddy Kong with him. For some reason, Marth didn't get affected by it. Diddy Kong looked unrecognizable.

**Inside Hotel. . .**

The trouble makers finally made it to the hotel and realized that everyone was gone. "Where is everyone," Lucas asked, scared. Ness shrugged. A cloud of black dust appeared in front of them. Vanished with the wind and saw Helena. Destiny got into her battle stance and smirked. "Looks like your hair is blue."

"Yeah, it is," she responded. "Wait! No it's not! It's blonde! Aki's not feeling so well, so I should take your heart pretty soon. And about the war, I don't think your brother's doing too good." Destiny stopped smirking and looked serious. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since it was him and his army versus Aki and his army, not so pleasant results." Destiny tightened her fist and started to glow which scared Helena. "My brother is not that weak! Why should I believe you?! You're just a good person who went bad for no reason!" Destiny's whole body started to glow, transforming into her** Angel Amour**. **(Looks like Erza's except Destiny's is gold, not silver). **

Helena took a step back in shock, with still a little confidence. "Heh, you're brave enough to use Angel Armour, even if you haven't fully mastered it. What a fool you are." A dark and evil aura formed around Helena, making her transform into **Devil Armour**. Destiny's right hand glowed, a giant white sword appeared in her hand with many sword surrounding her. Helena did the same. They both broke out of the hotel from the roof and started to fight.

**Faithful. . .**

She was in the middle of nowhere, only a well was in front of her. "This is where I sensed the Spiritual Energy." She looked down the well and her jaw dropped. "Oh dear God. What-" Someone fell on her. Samus finally caught up and noticed that Faithful was on the ground with someone on her. The masked guy from earlier came. "Glad you came, Faithful." He took his mask off. Samus was now confused. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Faithful got up and noticed that it was Destiny's brother, Drago, on her back. "Oh crap!" A red glow covered her, revealing Faithful in a gold Kung Fu suit with a black belt. "Samus, was it? Please take Destiny's brother back. Fransisco and I have some work that needs to be done." Samus ran to Faithful, nodded and started to run back with Drago on her back.

**Two Fighters. . . **

Destiny charged more swords at Helena, but she dodged them in the air with swift movement. "Stand still," Destiny yelled angered. Helena smirked. "No thanks, I'd rather be a coward, than get killed!" She punched Destiny in the face, causing her to crash through 10 buildings, destroying them.

Destiny tried to get up, but she couldn't. "I guess I shouldn't have used this." Her armour disappeared. She had a puddle of blood surrounding her. Helena stood above her. "I guess I can extract that heart of yours."

**Bus. . .**

Marth was getting tossed around the the bus, that's until he turned back to normal and landed on Ike. "Wow, I'm back." He stood up and stretched. "I thought it was a curse or something. Guess not." The bus shook and fell on the right hand side. "What the-?!" The sky turned dark all of a sudden. The Smashers were loaded off the bus. "Look," Peach said. They saw two girls. One of the girls were getting beat up, then thrown towards the Smashers. Sonic, being the quickest to react, caught the girl and was speechless. "Don't tell me-" Pit stopped talking mid way.

A large purple beam was heading for everyone. They all ran from the bus and it exploded and a fire was created there. Helena was laughing like a maniac. "I've finally got the Heart of Athena!"

"What," Roy said. He noticed there was a huge hole in her chest. You could see through from the other side. Destiny's eyes opened slightly and noticed that everyone surrounded her. "Nuh. . . Hmm. . ." Everyone of the Smashers eyes had anger in them. They all charged at Helena, except Marth. He covered his eyes with his arm. "I can't believe it. You helped me many times, and now this happens to you." He uncovered his eyes and looked at the buildings. He noticed something. "Maybe. . ." He ran to the destroyed buildings and started to climb them. Ran started to pour from the skies. He made it to the top of the highest building and noticed that no one could land a blow on her.

Marth drew his sword out and jumped from the building. Helena was too busy to notice and Marth landed on her back. "Get off of me!" She was spinning around. Marth noticed a red stone in her hands. He grabbed it and jumped off her back. Helena kicked him in the stomach, making him go far. She teleported to him and crushed his head slowly with her iron shoe. "Any last words?"

"Uuuugh!" Ike's sword made it's way to Helena's body. She fell in pain. Marth took the opportunity to run. He looked at the small, but bright, red crystal in his hand. "So this is her heart," he said to himself.

**Inside the Hotel. . .**

They didn't know what to do. Stay inside or go outside and die. "We have to do something," Ness said bravely. "I'm not sure what's going on, but we have to do something. I guess I'll have to use that move. . ." Lucas gasped. "You-You don't mean-"

Ness nodded. "**PK Death**." Everyone gave him a weird look. "What? I created that special move!"

Toon Link sighed. "Act serious for once, Ness."

"I am! Geez! I'll show you guys then." He closed his eyes and started to focus his energy on a point where he wanted it. He couldn't focus that much because everyone was talking. "OMG! SHUT THE HECK UP!" A huge explosion was heard outside. Ness's hand was cut up and blood started to pour from his hand. They all went outside and saw that girl, Helena. She had a huge hole in her stomach. She was on the ground and back to normal. Yoshi gave Ness a surprised look. "Ness, I can't believe it. You did that?"

Kirby was like "WTF?". Ness fell on his butt with shock. "What. . .?" Every one of the Smashers looked inside the hotel from the hole made in the wall.

**Later. . .**

Helena was gone somehow, most of the buildings were collapsed in the city. Destiny on the other hand, wasn't doing so great, even though she got her heart back. Mario had to rent a car and drive Destiny t the nearest hospital with Peach. Luigi rented a new bus and drove everyone back. Roy was looking around the bus and noticed that two people were missing. "Um, has anyone noticed that Samus and Faithful aren't here?" No one said a word. "I guess we're dead."

"THIS IS NOT FAIR," Kirby randomly shouted which caused everyone to get startled. "Destiny. . . She's gonna die!" Kirby wiped the tears away.

"Kirby," Zelda said softly. "Don't say that. . ." Zelda sniffed a little. "Because you're gonna make me cry. . ." She started to cry quietly.

"Crying doesn't solve anything," Jigglypuff said.

"I'm surprised to hear that from someone like you," Ike said.

"Shut up! Anyways, when we get back, let's make the mansion welcome for Destiny."

"Not a bad idea," Pikachu thought out loud. "I'll help!"

"Me too," Pit said.

Middle of Nowhere. . .

Faithful and Fransisco finished fighting off the demon army from the well. Fransisco sighed with relief. "Now that's over. I'm going back to-"

"Are you stupid," Faithful interrupted. Fransisco raised an eyebrow. "I'm stupid?"

"We have to get Drago first in order to leave. Can't just leave Artemis alone."

"True. But, Aki's bull crap army won't be attacking for 3 weeks or more thanks to what we did." Faithful sighed. "Yeah, but still. Maybe I'll just get her then, in the present time."

"Okay. . . Do whatever you want." Fransisco had a foxy smile. "Time to tease Destiny." Faithful face palmed. "Okay. Do whatever." Faithful tried to open a portal, but realized she ran out of Energy. Fransisco laughed. "Heh. What a joke!"

"Shut up! Let's just follow the Smashers Spiritual Powers."

"Okay." Small angel wings grew on Fransisco's shoes, same with Faithful, and they flew away quickly.

**Hospital. . .**

Destiny woke up just to find herself in a hospital bed. "Huh? Why am I here?" She saw Peach and Mario. "You guys?"

"Yes," Peach said. "You were extremely hurt." Destiny gave her a weird look. "Hmm, I was faking it." Mario and Peach didn't say a thing. "Well, you see that my Angel Armour was at the first mode. If I went to the last mode, I would kill Helena and bad things would happen from Cock Planet." The door opened and a nurse came in with a tray of food. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said. The nurse left. Destiny saw officially confused because she saw two brown fish on a plate. "Umm, are these people stupid? Brown fish is burnt and gross." She held it up by the tail fin and nodded and confirmed. "Yep, it's crispy so it's burnt." Peach was speechless. "Um, you know that's taiyaki, right?"

". . . The fuck is taiyaki?"

". . ." Peach didn't know what to say. Destiny squeezed the fish and face turned pale. "I think I'm going to be sick." She fainted. Peach and Mario decided to sign her out of the hospital.

**Mansion. . .**

It was sparkling clean, thanks to Zelda. She made some punishments for everyone if they didn't work hard. Pit rested his wings on his back and layed down on the super clean floor. "That was so tiring," he said exhausted. Kirby came downstairs white. "I'm done bleaching all of everyone's white clothes!"

"You know Kirby," Sonic mentioned, feeling disturbed. "You're white."

"I know. It's a temporary effect. It will go away in about 3 weeks."

". . ."

Ike looked at the clock. "Five o'clock? How long has Marth been in the backyard with Yoshi?" Wario looked at his fingers and counted. "Hmm, about 4 hours."

Awkward silence. The doorbell rang and Jigglypuff went to get it. His face changed when he saw Marth and Yoshi covered head-to-toe in dirt. So many black stains all over their bodies. "What happened?"

Yoshi pointed an accusing finger at Marth. "Marth wouldn't let me eat and apple! So I started to pelt him with fresh dirt." Marth death glared at Yoshi making him turn white. Yoshi didn't dare to speak again. All of a sudden, Yoshi and Marth were jet sprayed by a water cannon. "We cannot allow the place to be dirty from mud," Samus yelled. "Kirby, keep the water up until they're clean!"

"Aye!" He kept blasted water at them causing both to fly backwards. Kirby stopped spraying. Yoshi shook himself like a dog to get the water off his skin. The water flew towards Marth causing him to get soaked even more. Ike got his Galaxy S4 and took a picture of Marth and posted it on Instagram. Marth sighed with depression. Link and Roy to, along with Pit. "That's strange," Roy noticed. "Marth usally gets mad about these things. He's depressed. . . I think."

"Anyways, how's the backyard," Donkey Kong asked.

"Check for yourself," Yoshi said proudly as he put his hands on his hips. Most of the Smashers left the mansion to check it. "I bet you did horrible since you hate going outside so much," Ike said as he passed Marth by. He didn't reply. Marth found himself catching a dry and fluffy towel. Zelda came to him. "Even if you did bad, you tried." She walked to the backyard. "Why does everyone think so low of me," he cried, annoyed.

Once they got to the backyard, they were all amazed. The entrance to the secret garden was fixed, the stone seats, the fountain, the pillars and pavement were perfect. The backyard looked like a Greek garden. Trees of many kinds surrounded the outside by the fences. Yoshi smiled. "Yep, I planted the trees. . ." Zelda glared at Yoshi. "What?"

"So you're saying that Marth did all of the work?"

"Pretty much!" Scissor kick to the face because Zelda turned into Sheik.

"Now I feel so bad I doubted him," Zelda said feeling ashamed. Ike shrugged. "He might get over it."

The doorbell rang and they all took the back door to go inside. Zelda opened the door and saw Mario and Peach with Destiny. "Hey guys," she greeted. "It turns out my regeneration spell was working at the time so-" Zelda hugged her. "Huh?"

"I'm so glad you're back." Destiny didn't know what to say since it was sudden. "Group hug," Snake yelled everyone started to hug. Samus came inside with another person. Followed by Fransisco and Faithful. "Wow, she sure is popular," Fransisco said.

"Shut up," Destiny ordered. She then recognized that voice and was shocked. "Fr-Fransisco?" He walked up to her and cupped her chin. "Is that a way to greet an old friend? Someone you haven't met for at least 7 years?" She turned red and smacked his hand away. "You make me sick!"

"I see you haven't changed." Destiny turned around and saw her brother and gasped, clasping hands over her mouth. "Rene. . .?" She jumped on him. Causing them to both fall. Destiny calls Drago by his middle name, Rene.

Samus smiled. "I'm so happy you're alive and well! Next time I see Helena, she's going to die and I'm serious." Rene was disturbed. "Yep. This is Athena alright. Oops, Destiny." She got off him and went outside. "Well, I'm going to the backyard-" Faithful put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to talk to you." All their faces were serious. Destiny nodded and went outside.

"Sooo. . . What is it?"

They all looked at each other, deciding if it was a good idea to tell Destiny. "Well, you see that Helena-" Faithful got interrupted.

"What about her," Destiny asked pissed.

"Well, the invaders from Cock Planet are coming. Well. . . Let's just say they're coming to Cocoa Kingdom but. . . I think one of them has a tracking device on you."

". . . The guy with the cat ears. . . is he coming too?" They all nodded. "I hope doesn't love me still because I'm not marrying him, even if he looks cute, sexy. . . Hot. . . I think I'm falling for him!" She panicked. Faithful shook her head with disappointment. "You're so stupid." Fransisco laughed. "Haha! You're so cute when you panic like that!"

"Oh my God! It's not cute. . . Wait a minute, he won't find us with his family if we're in the present time! And besides, if they're going to Cocoa Kingdom, they can't find us.

"You're right," Drago noticed. They all cheered and that's when a huge spotlight formed around the group. "I've finally found you, Destiny."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Who's the guy from Cock Planet and why does he love Destiny so much? Will the boy Smashers get jealous? What about Fransisco and his love to tease Destiny? Find out in Chapter 8!**

**Coming Up Next: Chapter 8: Love Octagon**


	9. Love Octagon

**A/N: How was the last chapter? Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or anything.**

Marth woke up and scratched his head, half asleep. "Man, I had the worst dream. . ." He tried getting out of bed, but noticed a bump in his bed. The thing under his blankets felt weird. "Ummm. . ." He stood up on his bed, waked off, but a hand grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall on a random item. He covered his face with his hands.

The hand released his ankle, making his legs fall to the floor. He crawled to the bathroom to make sure his face was okay. He had a black eye. Marth was stiff.

**Chapter 9: Love Octagon **

It was breakfast time. Snake was the first one to come eat since he said he was going to reload on some more ammo. He already left to the spy store. Kirby came downstairs next and ran to the dining room. He just got a bowl of cereal; Cocoa Puffs, and some milk. Ness came down and nearly choked. "Umm, I think someone drugged me so I think I'm trippin' right now." Ness rubbed his eyes. Kirby spit his cereal out and some milk was on his mouth. "Ness, you're hair, it's so weird! No wonder you wear that baseball cap. Gosh Kirby, you're so stupid."

". . . Umm, Kirby, my hair was like this since I was born and it was like so untreatable. And also, you are stupid."

". . . So, aren't you gonna ask me why I'm eating a bowl of cereal?" Ness pulled a seat out from the table Kirby was sitting at. "Oh yeah. Why?"

"Because. . . You'll find out soon." He continued to eat and Ness went to get waffles. Ike, Roy and Link came in with tired faces. Ness turned around from the bar to see who it was; it gave him an idea. He gave his Galaxy S5 to Kirby and told him to record when he puts his thumbs up. Ness sprayed some whipped cream on his hand, held a thumbs up and Kirby started to record. "Smack cam," Ness whispered. He ran to Ike, was about to smack him, but Ike glared at Ness, took his hand and threw him through the ceiling.

Kirby stopped recording. "This is going to be viral on YouTube."

**Destiny's Room. . .**

She was in her room still sleeping. She felt a finger tip touch her face making her shoot up from bed. "Who touched me?"

"I did." Her eyes widened when she saw Freaky Cat Ears Dude laying on her bed sideways; shirtless and with boxers only. Her face turned red. "Ikuto, please put some clothes on." He crawled closer to her with a playful smirk. "No thanks. We're just getting started." Her door slammed open, revealing her brother. Destiny immediately jumped to her brother's arms when she saw him. "Rene! Ikuto is trying make me bear his cat children," she yelled freaked. Destiny just happens to call her brother by his middle name. Rene glared at him. "Leave me sister alone," Drago ordered. Ikuto stood up from her bed and shrugged. "Well, she will be mine. . . Just one day. Later. . ." He walked past them.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Rene. . ." Destiny got off his arms immediately and ran to Marth's room. She slammed it open. "Hey Marth, are you awake?" She looked around his room and couldn't find him. "I guess I will go in his bathroom." She went inside his bathroom and saw him with a black eye. "Marth, are you okay?" She ran up to him like a mother who cares for their hurt children. "Here, let me see it," she offered.

"No it's okay," he said. Destiny shook her head. "No, Marth. I want help you. . ." She looked at him with one of the most cutest faces she has ever made and it's been a long time since she made that face. "I want to see you with your beautiful face. I prefer it than your black eye." Marth blushed a bit. Destiny smiled sweetly. Okay, I need your forehead. She drew his forehead and pressed it against her own._ "We're so close,"_ Marth thought. He already felt hot._ "I could get used to this. Hehehe- No, that's not how I should act."_

"By the the power of Athena, I command all your pain to go away." His eye started to sparkle and the black disappeared. Marth looked in the mirror and was surprised. "Wow. Thank you."

"No problem. Um, also, Marth, you know. . . I was thinking if you wanted to go to the library later. Then we could go elsewhere. . ." Marth didn't say anything. He just stood there still smiling and his whole body was white. "Marth?" She flashed a hand in front of, shrugged and ran out his room.

**Later. . .**

Mario prepared the brawls for everyone. It was double money day. When Roy came to he Brawl Room, he noticed that Destiny's friends; most of them were gone. "Where are. . .?" Destiny came to inform him. "Oh. Faithful and Fransisco went somewhere without telling me, Ikuto is somewhere I'm not sure of, and brother is over there. Hi, Rene! I wonder if Ikuto left to Cock Planet. . ."

"Yes. Glad you asked. It's Guerza Planet."

Roy sighed with relief. "Great, it's not some stupid name."

"Huh?" She gave him an angry look. "Ahh, it's nothing."

"Okay." Destiny looked at the time and decided to wear her battle clothes. "Okay, Roy, I'm gonna transform get my clothes to fight with, okay? If Mario wonders where I am, tell him I'm changing, okay?"

"Sure." She out the Brawl Room. Ike came out the portal grinning."Let me guess, you won?" Ike nodded. "Yep. Well, it was quite a weird brawl because Marth was supposed to be there. So he got replaced with Olimar."

"Marth? Well he probably must be doing his hair or something." They both laughed at that. "I'll go check on Marth," Zelda went out the Brawl Room to go get the Prince. Once she reached his room, it was quiet, too quiet, but clean as always. "Huh." She noticed that the bathroom lights were on and went inside just to find Marth all white with a happy face standing still. "What the-?! *sigh* I guess I better inform Mario about this."Zelda left his room.

**Next Brawl: Peach, Zelda, Samus and Destiny**

Peach, Zelda and Samus got into the waiting room, waiting for Destiny. Mario looked at his watch. It was almost time for the brawl to start. "Ahem, where-"

"She's changing right now," Roy interrupted. Mario nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll replace her with Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff went into the loading room and the brawl started.

**Somewhere Else. . .**

"I think it's time that Destiny should come home," Drago said. Faithful and Fransisco nodded in agreement.

"The war is kinda over so. . . yeah," Faithful said. "Also, we can't leave her little sister alone."

"I guess so, even though this place was really fun," Frasisco sighed with sadness. "Oh well." Destiny saw them. "Oh, hey guys." They were outside the mansion. "What's up?"

They all looked at each and nodded. "Um, Destiny," Drago started out. "I think it's about time we go home. Back to where we belong."

". . . Okay," she said sadly. "It must be about the next heir to the throne. The Princess?" Fransisco placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, make sure you say your goodbyes."

"Don't forget to pack," Faithful added. Drago started to transmit a magic circle. Destiny walked back to the mansion and that's when she heard screaming. She looked back quickly and gasped. She saw her friends/brother getting forced into the magic circle. "Guys!" It closed when they got pulled in. Athena clenched her fist with anger. "They just don't know when to quit. This time, I will kill you, Helena, Aki." She teleported to her room.

Ikuto was there reading a book. "Ikuto." He looked back boredly and saw Destiny. "Yo. Anything you need?"

"Yeah. We're going on an adventure. . . I hate to say this, but together." Ikuto sat up with cheerful eyes. ". . . What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm. . . I want you to transform into the same gear we both have with cat ears, then I'll help you." She gave an unamused stare. "You're asking too much of me. . . But anything that will make you help me. Now let's get going."

"Okay." He placed his hand out. "Hold my hand so we can transform."

"Yeah, yeah!" Destiny blushed a tiny of pink and placed her hand softly on his hand.

"Wow, her hand feels so soft," Ikuto thought like a pervert. He stared at Destiny boredly and she looked away quickly. "What's that friggin' cat freak thinking about me?! I bet he's thinking something perverted!"

A white glow circled the two, turning them into citizens from the olden days. Ikuto noticed that his tail and ears were missing. "What's with this?"

"Are you stupid? The people from Guerza Planet are a threat to my kingdom."

". . ." He turned depressed. "Okay, let's get this thing over with already."

"Wow! Already depressed? C'mon, if you help me. . ." She whispered the rest in his ear and it suddenly got him excited. "I will help you! I am at your service." He down on one knee like a royal guard which made Destiny flinch. "O-Okay! Let's get going!" They both jumped out the window making glass scatter in the air like an action movie. While in air still, she prepared a magic circle that led back to her own time.

"Ready," she asked him.

"Always." They held hands and fell inside the circle on the ground. It then spun away. Yoshi happened to be watching them fall into the circle while drinking a soda. His eyes widened and decided to report to Mario.

"Mario, Mario!" Yoshi kept yelling towards the training room. "What is it," Mario groaned, tired of Yoshi and his yelling. "Destiny and that cat dude named Ikuto jumped off the roof while holding hands together and they fell towards the portal of Hell and Destiny goes: "Doesn't matter where we are, we are still together." Then Ikuto goes: "That's fine with me, as long as I am with you." Then the portal closes!"

No one said a word.

**Later. . .**

Link, Marth, Ike, Roy, Pit, Samus, Zelda and Peach were outside the mansion. "Good luck," Ness said. The kids were holding up flags with their heads on them and making noise. "Don't die in Hell," Popo and Nana said. Ike got irritated from them and threw some random rock he found at the twins. "Ow!"

Zelda opened a magic portal on the same place she saw a magic circle. "Ready," she asked. Everyone nodded. One by one, they jumped in. Link was the last one. He looked around the area, knowing something was suspicious. Out of nowhere, a kicked was thrown at his face. Behind him, a magic circle opened, making the two go inside it.

**With the Smashers. . .**

"This isn't Hell," Samus said irritated. "Yoshi will die once I come back."

Peach was counting everyone and noticed Link wasn't here. "Hey, where's Link?"

"He probably didn't want to come," Pit suggested. "Or maybe he knew something was weird."

"Something isn't right," Zelda said serious. "I've known Link for a long time and he's willing to go on an adventure if it's to save a friend. He has the courage to do it." Marth placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rest assured. Link will be fine. He's tougher than he looks. Don't worry."

Zelda nodded. "Okay. But what it this place?" It was like a small village from medieval times. "I think we're in a different world."

**A/N: Why the fuck did Yoshi get a misunderstanding? What will happen to the Smashers in Athena's hometown? What will happen to Link?**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 10: Link's Journey**


	10. Link's Journey

**A/N: Ello. I'm back. Without further ado, I bring you chapter 10. . . ?**

Link looked around his surroundings and it looked like an old village. "Well, well, well, I finally get to fight the hero of time." Link glared at her. "What do you want from me and why have you brought me here?"

She smirked. "Well, you're one of Athena's friend's right? I thought you might know her little sister, Artemis." The girl looked like she was 20-years-old with long white hair that went past her butt with straight bangs, a black cloak and evil, purple eyes.

"Artemis?"

"Yep, you better hurry and save her before due time." She disappeared. Link scratched his head knowing his enemy was really stupid. "If they wanted her to die, wouldn't she just have killed her right away since it's the war. . ." He face palmed. "Duh. It's a trap. So stupid. But I better go save her." Link looked around and saw a trail that led to a dark forest.

"In my travels, I know that dark forest lead to dark towers with dark overlords." He started to run to the trail.

**Chapter 10: Link's Journey**

As he walked through the forest, he heard booms of thunders coming towards the direction he was walking to. But he couldn't help to wonder what. Destiny's sister looked like. "I wonder if she's one of those tsundere girls. . . I guess I'll never know until I find her."

"Link!" He took his hat off and that annoying blue fairy flew out of it. "N-Navi?!"

"Hello, Link! I decided to help you since you were on an adventure," she explained. Link sighed with depression. "I thought you would be gone for good," he muttered quietly.

"Artemis is 3 miles away." Link's jaw dropped and asked how she knew. She replied by saying that she found a sign that read: "Aki's Dark Tower: 3 Miles Ahead". Link groaned and just started to walk.

**3 Miles Later. . .**

By the time Link made it to the castle, his legs felt like jelly. He dropped to the ground with a tired look. "Link, this is no time for rest. You have to save her!"

"Say that fairy who doesn't even fucking walk," Link snapped. "I don't even know if you have legs." Link looked above his life bar and saw an action that read: "Kill Navi". He pressed it and a sniper landed in his hands. Navi flew away. Link shrugged. "At least she's gone."

He walked to the door with butterflies in his stomach, eyeing how the atmosphere looked like. Dark. Pushing the heavy doors open with ease, a crowd of small devils surrounded him. "You made it to the first floor, challenger," the head of the devils said. "Now it's time for you to meet your-" Link had already placed a bomb and they all died. "That was too easy."

When they disappeared, appeared a gold chest. He ran to it excitedly, opened it and revealed some money. "You got 10,000 jewels".

"What do I need this?"

For the rest of the 4 floors, same demons, same money amount, same death. Link reached the sixth floor and saw a stall with an fat man behind it. He had to hair, glasses and a gray mustache. He was wearing a red suit. "How may I help you," he asked. Link stopped to look at what had for sale. Love potion, poison, sleep potion, hearts, bombs, arrows, boots, gloves and Athena's mask.

What got him interested was Athena's mask. He pointed to it. The mask looked like it was built to fits Link's face. It was white and it had a sun design on the top of it. "Excuse me, Sir, what it "Athena's Mask"," Link asked, curious if I was similar to Majora's Mask.

"Oh, this piece of equipment here," he said while getting it. "Athena's Mask gives you heavenly powers. You put the mask on, you get more strength, better looking clothes-"

"Are you saying my clothes are bad?"

"And you get a totally different sword!"

"Hmmm. . . How much for it," Link asked nicely.

"50,000 Jewels," the old man answer, really fast and nicely.

"50,000. . . Huh?"

"Since you did beat 5 floors and each chest does give 10,000 Jewels."

"Yeah. . . Wait how did you know?!" Link just realized.

"Umm. . . Internet?" Link punched the old guy in the face which knocked him backwards on his back. "That'll teach you not to sell equipment for 50,000 Jewels." He ran up the stairs leaving the defenseless old man.

He made it to the last floor and did an epic anime fall. "Oh, that was fast," the girl from before said. She was playing cards with Helena. "I better go," Helena said. She disappeared and Link got up. "Where's Artemis?"

"Heh. Right there." She pointed to the wall and saw that Artemis was hung up on a cross. His eyes widened. "It was Aki's orders. I mean, we're like basically done with this damned war. We want to take over this whole Kingdom and make it for us."

He was basically ignoring her go on and on. "Should I put Athena's Mask on? I mean I should or. . ." Link drew his bow out and shot the cloaked lady on the knee. "OMFG! MY KNEE!" Link ran to the cross and slashed the ropes that hung Artemis. Her lifeless body fell into Link's arms. "You got"You're safe now."

"You barely even know her," she snapped. She pulled the arrow out from her knee with great force. "That's it! No more games!" She took her cloak off and revealed very elegant clothes she had long, ebony, straight hair with straight bangs, dark purple sultry eyes, a cute face and fair-skinned. She was wearing a red, gothic mini hat, a red gothic, big ribbon dress, red, elegant tights with pumps, and a red gothic parasol. "It's time for you to die!"

"How can I take someone seriously who looks like they're 13?"

She fell forward from that comment. "I am 13 you bastard!"

"That makes sense. . . Is Artemis your friend?"

"Of course not!"

"We're not?" Link looked down at Artemis who had just woke up. "I thought we were friends. Why did you leave me, April?"

April looked away. "It's because. . . Aki. He said that he would help me find my parents if I helped him. That's why!"

Artemis got down from Link's arms and confronted her friend. "Has he even helped you. Just once?"

". . . No. But still-"

"April, would you rather trust me or some evil guy who wants to rule our Kingdom. Besides, I have a feeling that we will do that to you. Just one day, he'll toss you like a dirty rag."

April was lost with words. "I'm sorry. Can we still. . . be friends?"

Artemis smiled sweetly. "Of course. But if you do that again. . ." Her face turned evil. "I am going to *beep* the *beep* from the *beep*-"

This scene was cut due to certain reasons.

Link bombed the whole tower down and escaped it quickly before death thanks to April and Artemis's wings. They each held one of Link's arms. "Say, Link. . . Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you know, like Zelda?"

"Well. . . Wait how do you know about Zelda?!"

"It's so obvious! I was told to do research about the Hero of Time and everything because Aki said that the Hero of Time is the reason why my parents are gone. But how you explained your journeys doesn't make any sense how you would've done anything to get my parents."

Artemi started to pout. "Geez! You guys need to stop! You sound like you're in love or something." Artemis glared at April. "Especially how you sound- like a girl who's head over heels for a guy she likes. It makes me sick!"

The black haired girl chuckled. "It sounds like. . ." Dark face. "You're jealous."

Artemis squealed. "No I'm not! What about you?!"

"Yeah, I do like Link."

"Don't say that so casually," she snapped. Artemis looked down at Link and she was surprised that he was blushing. "Link? Are you bashful? Bashful for the wench?"

"Don't call me a wench," April muttered darkly. The girls stopped flying and saw another dark castle. "That's Aki's castle," April mentioned. "He's still recovering from his last battle. I heard that he was just going to go take Athena's Heart himself."

"Athena! We have to provoke Aki," Artemis ordered. "I'm not holding back."

April looked at Artemis and noticed that she looked serious. "If she not holding back, I won't hold back, too." They got Link up and held hands in a circle form. A large, white circle formed around them. It bursted and they were all wearing the same thing- Link's clothes except white and more fancy. And they all had different weapons. April had a long gold and white spear, link had his sword all gold and Artemis had a long, white, bow with golden arrows.

"Now we can all fly," Artemis noted. They released Link's hands and he was floating. "Wh-Whoa! I'm flying!"

Artemis giggled by seeing his surprised face. "Now, let's get in formation. Triangle." April and Artemis lay side-by-side and Link was on top. "Okay, now we. . . We start flying. Once we're flying super fast, bring your hands out and it'll provide an Energy Blast. Got it? Let's get flying."

**Smash Mansion. . .**

Mario had basically made everyone brawl while the others weren't here. "Okay, it's lunch break. For lunch. . ." Mario sulked and went into a corner. "Oh yeah, I forgot that Peach wasn't here."

"We have Kirby," Nana mentioned. They all looked at Kirby who was just had a vial of some white liquid. "Ehhh? What now?"

"We're starving," Ness said bluntly. Kirby scoffed. "No way, Jose! I got a dinner date with a special lady," he replied proudly.

Ness rolled his eyes. "Like I'll believe you. It's probably your own kind of species thing or whatever." Kirby rolled his eyes. "Well, I gotta get going. Someone else can make your dinner." Kirby left the Training Room.

"Now what," Yoshi complained.

"I can make everyone dinner," Game and Watch offered. Everyone sweatdropped. "Your food is 2D," Wario sighed.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to where they heard that voice. "Lyn," Toon Link questioned.

"That's right. I came to help on everyone's quest of hunger."

"Can-Can you cook well," Mario asked, unsure that she's a great chef. She nodded. "Of course I can."

"Don't even let her try." They all recognized that voice. "Shadow," Sonic questioned.

"She just killed Jill with the rice ball she made." He pointed to a white Jill with no soul. Everyone shuddered.

"I guess this means we go get take-out," Bowser asked.

Mario nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid so. . . Everyone, get into the bus. R.O.B., please watch the mansion for us."

"Okay, Mario," R.O.B. replied. Lyn and Shadow decided to come since there was nothing to do.

When Shadow came out, Sonic asked if the wanted to race to Panda Express. Shadow agreed since he wanted to show the "Faker" his place. Mario started the bus and the hedgehogs started to run.

**Destiny and Ikuto. . .**

They finally made it to Aki's castle where they held her friends and brother captive. "Looks like you finally made it," Helena said out of nowhere. She was wearing her demon armor. Destiny transformed like a magical girl and turned into her Angel Armor. "I'm going to fight you," Destiny started off. "And kill you. . ." Helena looked taken back. "Until you're dead. Today!" Over 1,000 Heavenly swords equipped around Destiny in a large circle. "Ikuto, go find them. I got a thot to take of." She flew super high in the air with her weapons and drew her hand down. All the weapon flew down at Helena. "Shit!" She dodged them.

Ikuto ran inside the dark castle.

**Back to Link. . .**

They landed inside a place they were unsure of. "I guess we explore," April said. Out of nowhere, a giant sword broke through the brick walls of the tower. "Th-This! . . . My sister's weapon! She must be fighting Helena!"

"We should leave the area, let's go!" They noticed April was gone. A note flew into Artemis's hand. "Dear Link and April," she started. "I left Isita and went to Udalgo, my hometown. It was fun and all, but it was pointless for me to travel with guys. Maybe we should go out for a drink sometime, Love April." Artemis burned the note with her hand.

"**Roar of Heaven**!" A huge sound wave could be heard from 1,000 miles. "This is a harmful sound wave that makes your opponent not able to hear for at least 20 days." The tower started to break and Artemis was flying. Link grabbed her hand quickly and was on the edge of the tower, holding on to a brick. "Link!"

"Don't worry! Can't you fly or something?"

"I used up all of my magic just to give you some power."

"Dammit! Just hold on tight, okay?!" Artemis blushed and she felt as if time stopped. "Link really cares for me! I'm gonna faint!" Artemis turned white and Link started to freak out.

**Smashers. . . **

"There's too many of them," Samus said as she punched a devil with her bare fist. "We still have to try, though."

Zelda used **Din's Fire **on a group and they all burned up. Marth, Roy, Ike and Pit were all surrounded by a large group. "You think you can handle this many," Ike asked.

"Sure. I mean I am a General," Roy informed.

"I'm sure I can handle more than all of you," Marth bragged.

"Let's all do our best," Pit encouraged. They all charged together. Peach just made them sleep and Samus used her whip to end them.

"Look over there. I think that's Peach. She's doing pretty well."

"No, no, Faithful, I think the girls are doing the best. . . Together."

"Oh shut up, Fransisco. Of course you'd say that."

"But they're nothing compared to Athena."

"I think they're all doing wonderful."

"Butt out, Rene!"

"Okay. . ." The Smashers finished fighting and saw Destiny's friends. "What the-? Okay, now I'm confused," Samus complained.

"Yeah, we were about to die when Destiny used Roar of Heaven. So we escaped," Faithful explained.

"**Heaven's Bound**!" A huge bright light engulfed the sky. And enormous chains from the clouds shot down like a bolt of lightning. Rene gasped. "We have to stop my sister! She might go overboard and kill Helena for sure. We can't let her die!"

"Guys, what are you doing here on such a windy day?" Everyone turned around and saw Elise with a brown bag of pastries. She was dressed in casual clothes. They all sweat dropped. "Umm. . . Elise," Marth said. "This is not a windy day. Destiny-"

"Destiny!?" Just suddenly, a large amount of wind pressure blew away the pastries. "Noooooo! My sweets! Sorry, guys, I have to get my sweets!" She fly into the sky.

They all just forgot about it and ran to find Destiny quickly.

**Destiny. . .**

Helena and Destiny breathed hard on the roof top. Destiny felt her armor disappear and she was just wearing a white plain t-shirt, sky blue jeans and black knee high boots with no heel. All of a sudden, Destiny's hair started to glow and it changed back to purple.

"Looks. . . Like you'll be called "Athena" now," Helena notified. She fell backwards and Athena slowly walked to Helena with no expression. "You can say your goodbyes today. I am going to save my people!" Athena grabbed one of her Heavenly swords that was near Helena.

"May God help your soul." The sound of the stab echoed throughout the area. Helena's eyes closed for the last time. "Athena. . . Thank you for being my friend in the past. I'm glad we fought one last." Her eyes widened when she heard Helena speak. She fell to her knees. Expressionless.

"Looks like she was useless after all." Athena turned around and saw Aki. "Why hello there, Athena. Fancy seeing you here." The young warrior trembled in fear. Aki was curious. "Well, seeing you quite scared makes me quite happy. I'll end your emotions once and for all!" His hand stabbed right through her heart quickly and out came the red stone.

"Atlas!"

"I don't think what you're doing is right." He stared at the guy who beat him last time.

"So, we meet again. This time it will be different." Demon wings formed from his back and he grew quite an evil expression.

"Oh, it will be different." Link put the mask on and a huge powerful aura surrounded him. Out came the Hero of Time in some Heavenly clothes. Aki made a "tch" sound. "This might be difficult." He started to fly somewhere else. "Oh no you don't!" Link followed him like an accurate arrow. Artemis climbed onto the roof and found Helena and Athena. "Sister!" She ran and kicked Helena's body out of the way.

"Athena! Athena! Wake up!"

"Yo, Artemis. Haven't seen you in a while."Elise came with her pastries. "So what's the matter-" Elise's staff appeared in her right hand and waved it over Athena's body. The wound didn't close, but it sure did make her wake up. Just then, her hair turned back to blonde. "I wonder. . . I think I know!"

"She's waking up!" Destiny woke up and saw Artemis and Elise. "What are you guys doing here?" Her little sister cried really hard on her clothes. "My so glad you're okay!"

"Her hair is blonde because The Heart of Athena has been separated from it's rightful owner, Athena! But, she was born with the stone which caused her to have purple hair instead of blonde, thus making her an outcast in childhood," Elise noticed, making a very good observation.

"But that doesn't explain why her hair turn blonde during the time when Ikuto's freaks come."

"Hey, I'm back." The girls saw Ikuto with a disappointed face. "What's going on?"

"It's Athe- I mean Destiny is-"

"Hold up. You don't have to call her Destiny in front of me. Just in front of my other family members. I always wondered why you guys called her Destiny when I'm around just because she made affairs with my home planet." Elise started to choke him. "Next time, speak and tell us you freakin' cat!"

"Okay, okay!" He released himself from her choke hold. "Oh yeah, why's there a giant hole in her heart?" They stared at him with angered faces. "What?"

"You're just gonna say that casually," Artemis snapped. "I thought you liked her!"

"Yeah, I did. . . But she isn't as cute in this form," he sulked.

"I wanna break your arm off."

"Speaking of which, why does Athena's hair turn blonde when you guys come or whatever," Elise asked.

"Well, long time ago when she came to our planet as a stranger, she touched a magic pond for ceremonies. . . That's all remembered. All I know is that it's once a month. . . Hell should I know?"

The girls started to beat up Ikuto and Athena sat there confused. Once they were done, Elise jumped off the roof with her best friend and Artemis followed. "Elise, Artemis!" They both saw their friends. "What happened to her," Faithful asked, noticing the huge hole in the chest.

"Faithful. . . ?" Athena tried to get up, but noticed that Elise had a tight grip on her. "I need to get up."

"Well you can't. You're too weak."

"Okay."

"Destiny!" Everyone turned and saw the Smashers. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Marth covered his mouth and asked about the hole. Roy shuddered and Ike took it like a man and asked, "What happened?"

"Aki," Artemis responded. Ikuto came down from the top and was aching. "Man, those scars are gonna last." When he saw the Smashers, he didn't give a damn about his task anymore.

"Care to explain a little about Athena," Elise asked Ikuto. He sighed. "F. . . Fine." He clapped his hands. "Everyone, it's story time. Okay, let's start off with my planet. Okay, the reason why her hair turns blonde is because she touched a pond used for ceremonies and ect and she had to be called Destiny since she didn't want my people to know it was her since she got blonde hair that time. But in front of me, you don't have to call her Destiny. She said that to make sure my people came and didn't want to die since the Firestone had a grudge against us. This happens for a whole month, a year. That clears that-"

"How come you didn't tell us that," Artemis growled. He sweatdropped and got beat up again.

"Fransisco, Rene, Faithful, Artemis, do you that it would be much better if I didn't have the Heart of Athena," Athena asked randomly.

"Why say that," Fransisco asked back.

"I mean- well I would finally be able to be accepted for who I really am."

"Athena, I have accepted you. No matter how you look." She blushed and the guys got mad. He whispered in her ear, "You'll look way better once I'm through with you."

"You pervert!" Athena got up from Elise's arms and started to scold him. "A bright light filled the skies. The dark clouds parted away. It was once again bright and sunny. Zelda saw someone walking in the distance and saw Link. "Hey guys," she cheered excitedly. "It's Link!"

"Link," Samus questioned. She looked more closely and gasped. "It is Link!"

He arrived with something behind his back. "Athena, I got you a present." He went on one knee and brought his hand out. His palm opened slowly which led them curious. A bright, shiny, crimson stone appeared in his hand. A heart shaped crystal. "Link!" She hugged him tightly and tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "Link. . . Thank you."

Smashers Dinner. . .

Everyone sat in the dining room with bored faces. Mario came in with an announcement. "Everyone, I have an announcement. For those who aren't going to school, you shall be going an all expense paid trip to Candy Land!" They all cheered.

Ness bawled out loud. "This isn't fair! Why am I going to a school with a bunch of retards?!" They all stared. "I'm talking about the elementary kids! Duh!"

"Umm, it's for a project some people in high school came up with," Mario explained.

"Well it sucks! I'd rather do some calculus than go to school."

"You have no choice," Sonic sighed. "Besides, I could get you something. For Toon Link, Lucas and you, Ness." The kids hug-tackled Sonic. "Thank you, Sonic!"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Can I come to school," Kirby asked. "I never been to one."

"Because you look like a- nevermind. You're not human," Ness explained to him. Kirby shook his head. "I can turn into a human girl, boy, mature adult. . . Anything! Wait, why am I even here? I have to go now!"

Mario sighed. "Things have just gotten more complicated.

The doorbell rang and Snake went to get it. "Hello?" He saw who it was and slammed the door. "It's just a bunch of thugs." All of them went crazy and Snake just opened the door. "Hey guys. How was Hell?" Samus responded with the tightening of her whip, sped walked to Yoshi and started to whip him.

"It wasn't Hell," Peach explained. "It was Athena's hometown. Now shall I get started on dinner?"

"We already ate dinner," Pikachu cried. "It was so horrible! Box dinners while you guys were gone!"

They all walked inside and Lucario noticed a new face. "And who's that," he asked looking at the other blonde. She had cream, blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with a white headband, dark blue eyes and a cute face. She was wearing a black blazer with a gray dress shirt inside with a black tie, black shorts and long black boots. "I'm Artemis, Athena's little sister."

"Yeah," Athena said happily. "Man, I really want my purple hair back. Too bad it takes a while for my heart's power to kick in."

"Where's your brother and friends," Jigglypuff asked. "I thought they were with you?"

"Umm, about that, they decided to stay and protect home since most of our soldiers were injured from Aki's army, but thanks to Link-" she pointed at him proudly. "He saved us from Aki and saved me!"

"Link is a hero!" Artemis jumped on Link's back happily.

"H-Hey," Link said uneasy.

"By the way," Mario said to the teens. "You have school tomorrow."

"Not me, right," Athena said hopefully. The Smashers all shook their heads. "Okay, who's idea was this?!"

"I remember school," Ikuto sighed remembering those days. "Good thing I graduated from high school with a 4.0 and scholarships for sports, and colleges. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Getting beat up all day sure is tiring." His cat ears and tail appeared and he walked upstairs.

"Why is he here," Ness asked.

"Oh, Drago said that Ikuto should stay with me and Artemis should stay and so she could get stronger. Ever since I joined Brawl, I have improved by a lot. I'm gonna hit the hay." Athena started to head upstairs.

All the Smashers went back to what they did. Link went to the kitchen to get something to eat until Artemis sneaked up behind him. "Hi, Link!" He jumped, turned around and saw Artemis with a happy face. "Oh, hey, Artemis." Link got an orange out from the fridge.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just eating an orange." Link went to the living room and she followed. Link sat on the couch, Artemis sat next to him. "Umm, Link, do you wanna- I want to show you- I mean, could we take a walk together?"

He put a slice of the orange he just peeled and nodded. "Sure. Since you're new around the area, I'll show you." Artemis jumped up and down like a happy child. They both left the mansion. Zelda watched from afar and groaned. Samus walked by her and asked what was wrong. "Oh, it's just that- it's nothing. I'm going to bed." Zelda left Samus.

"Good thing I don't care about boys." Samus heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to get it. She saw Kirby with shit ton load of money. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Kirby just smiled and ran to the stairs.

Athena. . .

She turned her lamp on and hopped into bed. "Good night, Athena," Ikuto said.

"Good night, Ikuto," Athena yawned.

3

2

1. . .

Athena kicked him forcefully out of her bed and screamed. Marth, Ike, and Roy came in her room. "What's wrong?!"

"Ikuto tried to rape me!"

"Hey! That's not true. I was trying to sleep," he said, defending himself. Ike grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him out. "I'll take care of Ikuto," Ike said. Athena nodded and said good night to Marth and Roy.

A/N: I failed. Well, next chapter coming next.


	11. Welcome

**A/N: It's been forever since I put a chapter, but I'm now posting one. Enjoy.**

"School is canceled," Peach asked Mario. "I even got the uniform ready!"

The people who had to go to school were in the living room getting explained about the current situation.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to go school," Athena said quietly to herself.

"So why aren't se going," Marth asked Mario.

"It's because of the new Smashers," he replied. He looked at everyone and eyed them. "I want everyone on their best behavior."

"Yeah, on your best behavior," Link whispered in Athena's ear. She just stared at him as if he were crazy.

"I'm always on my best behavior," she whispered back. All Link could do was sweat drop.

"No one knows who the new Smashers are, but me and Peach," Mario continued. "Make sure everyone is doing something to make this place clean."

Marth raised his hand and Mario called on him. "Umm, so about last time when some of the old Smashers left because they wanted to. . ."

"Ahh, oh yeah! Some of them are returning. . . Not the stupid ones."

Roy, Link, Samus, Zelda and Roy just stared at Mario. "I'm pretty sure Dr. Mario was stupid," they all thought telepathically.

"Anyways, get started." Mario dismissed them to do what they could to help out with the mansion.

**Chapter 11: Welcome**

Athena decided now was a good time to go to the store. She went along with Ike and Samus. Marth stayed back and helped with the cleaning with the others.

"Maybe I should-" He was cut off because he felt the corner of his shirt being tugged. Kirby was causing this discomfort and told Marth that he had to help him clean the basement. Marth just said nothing and followed the pink warrior to the darkest place in the mansion.

Link just looked around and saw that many Smashers were trying their hardest to make the place spotless.

"You should start cleaning if I were you." Link saw that Ness was talking to him.

"Huh? Why," Link asked. He knew making the place unrecognizable was prior, but why now?

"Look." He pointed to a holographic screen that read "Cleaning Race". It was just floating there. On the leaderboards, for some reason Kirby was first with Marth as partners. "You'd better get started."

Link just stared at the board with confused eyes. "But who's my partner?"

"I am." Link turned around and knowing with a voice that calm, it was Zelda. "Let's try to win." She grabbed Link's hand out of surprise and dragged him to her destination.

"What is this?!" Ness turned around and saw Artemis with a terrifying face that could make a ghost cry. "I thought Zelda didn't like Link! That. . . That. . ."

"Friend-zoner," Ness managed to spit out since he was too scared to talk just by looking at her.

"Yes! It makes me so mad! Why is Zelda so interested in Link all of a sudden?"

"Maybe because her hormones started to react for the first time. . ."

Artemis thought about Ness's guess and thought that maybe, just maybe Zelda was just full guy, but her female side awakened by Link since to Artemis, that was his dream boat.

"I'm going to go on the roof."

"Yeah, you go do that. . . I have some business to take care of." Ness suddenly had a press hat on with a press suit and a note pad. "Time to get some data."

**Basement. . .**

You couldn't see anything in the basement. . . Too dark. They basically had to guess where the items were. . . But Kirby had a flashlight helmet and handed one to Marth.

"Baking soda! I've got baking soda," Kirby sang super loud. Marth really wanted to rip him apart, but had to resist from doing so.

"Why are we cleaning this place anyway," Marth asked.

Kirby looked at the Prince, smiled sweetly and asked, "Remember the time when I fought bears?"

"What the hell!? You just avoided my question and when did you even fight bears?!"

"Let's stop talking and clean."

"You're the one-!" Marth stopped yelling at Kirby midway since he noticed that his light helmet was flickering. It died. Now it was pure dark.

"Now what do we do," Kirby asked in a panic tone. "I'm scared!"

"Just calm down. . . Can't you use one of your Saved Abilities?"

Marth heard Kirby "hum". He assumed that Kirby was thinking of an answer. ". . . Yeah. . . Light Kirby!"

"What the f-" A huge orb formed from Kirby's stub hand. It was a bright yellow light with a radiant glow. Marth had to cover his face from the light. It was soon released into the air and exploded, creating illuminating all the things in the basement.

A low growl was heard from the two. Then loud barking. Red eyes lit a dark corner of the basement. Marth and Kirby exchanged glances for second and looked at the corner. . .

"Run for it!" Marth made a move first, followed by Kirby, then the beast.

**Backyard. . .**

Sonic was cleaning the the Greek like garden with Snake and Roy. It had to get restructured at least 30 times due to the fights. Ikuto was taking a cat nap in an orange tree. He was just listening to the conversation between the Smashers. It's not like he had a choice.

"This Athena person is that strong," Snake asked while he was trimming some of the bushes with a large pair of sheers. "I should test her abilities out."

Sonic was moving a stone bench to the pavement. "Yeah. She's really fun to hangout with."

"She's one of the nicest people I've ever in this place. She treats me nicely," Roy said feeling really good about it.

Ikuto had one eye open and listened to their conversation about Athena. He wondered why she didn't treat him nicely, or hang out with him. It made him feel upset since the others were getting treated nicely by her. What was he doing wrong?

"So, who knows at to make Azuki bean soup," Snake randomly asked them. Roy and Sonic just didn't know what to say. "Because I was watching someone make it on a cooking show and now I want some."

"Hmm, maybe we could try and make it," Sonic said. "I never really heard of it, but let's give it a shot!"

Roy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Let's go to the store right now!" The three of them left the backyard with an unfinished Greek garden.

**Wal-Mart. . .**

"I've always wanted to try this ever since I came to this time period!" Athena held up a small package of Sour Skittles. "I remember when Marth gave me Skittles! It was great!"

Ike flinched when he heard "Marth" in her sentence. Samus just watched the young warrior do a little happy dance with Sour Skittles. She then remembered that Master Hand told her to get food and restock the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna do some shopping as well," Samus notified them. "We need to restock the kitchen and get some items for dinner as well."

"Are we having Japanese food," Athena asked Samus. "I barely tried any Japanese food in my life. I usually eat British food and French food. Not Japanese."

An idea popped in Ike's head for a dinner idea. "Kitsune udon." Samus scratched her head and wasn't so sure about that. Too much work to make it since there was too much people.

Athena thought that Kitsune udon was a fox cut up and mixed with udon noodles. She shuddered and had a bad feeling about dinner.

**Meanwhile. . .**

Snake, Sonic and Roy were in the canned food aisle looking for Azuki beans. Many girls watched them from different locations. The atmosphere in Wal-Mart started to get intense which made the girls' aura become darker.

"Ahh, found it!" Roy spotted the beans and grabbed it off the shelf. He tossed it into the basket that Snake was holding.

"Next we need mochi," Sonic said reading off from a list.

"Hey, isn't that Solid Snake, Sonic and Roy?"

The boys heard someone mutter their names and started to get frightened.

"What are they doing here?"

"I could really get more items for the fan club."

"I'm a fan of furries."

Sonic was already gone and left a blue smoke cloud behind. Roy and Snake zoomed out from their location and ran after Sonic, then a trail of fangirls started to chase them.

Ike heard a loud footsteps. Turning his head, sweatdropped and started to make a run for it with Athena and Samus.

**Basement. . .**

"Noa! Eat Kirby, not me!"

"Hey! I dun wanna die!"

The beast snarled. Each stop it took made Marth and Kirby even more scared. They were both trapped in a corner of the basement. The beast's red eyes sharpened even more.

"I forgot my sword too," Marth complained. "But it's already too late!"

The lights were flickering rapidly which caused Marth and Kirby to tense up more. The lights that illuminated the basement died.

It was easy to spot the beast since it had crimson eyes, but made it more intimidating. Those eyes mocked them.

Marth seemed to notice that it stopped moving towards them. He sighed with relief, but his safety was long gone when those same eyes were in the air and came crashing down on them.

**Kitchen. . .**

Peach was right now directing everyone what to do to make this place spotless. Every newcomer gets a tour when they join for the first time.

"Okay, make sure you clean the grease trap, Wario. Don't leave a mess, DK and Lucas, don't mix up the fruits with the vegetables."

It was going to become a clean kitchen. . . The doors slammed opened with weary Smashers collapsing on each other. It made the Smashers who were cleaning stop.

"What happened to you guys," Peach asked supr curious.

"W-Water," Ike managed to choke out. Lucas, out of nowhere, gave Ike a water bottle. The thirsty Smasher gulped it down until it was out. He looked much better after his drink. "Oh yeah! We got chased by fangirls."

". . . That's why you go to SmashMall. Duh," Peach said.

"But Walmart is cheaper."

The kitchen doors slammed open again with Ness and Toon Link. "Marth and Kirby are winning the Cleaning Wars," Ness informed Peach.

The Princess gasped feeling really surprised and asked Ness what their score was. He said it was 1,000,000 points with team Peach second with 600,000. She slammed her fist on the counter surprising everyone.

"How are they winning?!"

". . . I'm not sure. They haven't left the basement ever since Kirby came out."

**Hall of Fame. . .**

The Hall of Fame was on the third floor. Many gold light shown down on the portraits of the Smashers. It went from Veterans to the newcomers who joined. The red carpet added that fame effect.

Currently, Link was confused why Zelda dragged him here to dust the portraits. Zelda was humming quietly to herself- the Ocarina of Time theme. He wanted to speak to her, but wasn't feeling like he should.

"Link. . . "

"Wh-What?!" Of course he got startled. Zelda didn't even talk him ever since they started to clean.

"Umm. . . Link? I want. . ." She looked as if she were in love.

". . . Want what? Oh crap! This might be a confession like in anime I've seen! I hope that's not going to happen! . . . Or what if she's going to ask me if I love someone, then confess?! Being beautiful sure is a pain!" Beads of sweat rolled down the hero's face as Zelda was slowly opening her mouth ready to fire her question at him.

"Link. . . What. . . What do you think we're having for dinner tonight?"

Epic anime fall. "Don't do such misleading things!"

**Basement. . .**

"Kirby, did you die?!"

No response.

"My only source of communication is gone!"

"I'm alive! I just didn't feel like talking the first time."

"*sighs* Thank goodness. I would never would want to be left alone here."

"Same. Where are we anyways?"

"I don't know. There's no light. . . We're alive!"

". . . What happened to the beast?"

"Who cares, it probably died."

All of a sudden, the lights flickered uncontrollably. Every time it was light, they saw the beast with many cuts and flesh wounds. Every time it was dark, they saw those crimson eyes.

Marth's eyes widened. He slowly stood to his feet and tried to make an escape to the stairs. He ran like it was the end of the world with Kirby in his arms. Maneater followed him like a hawk. It was catching up quickly. The spiraling wooden stairs made clicking sounds every time Marth ran on them.

The stair Marth was on spilt in half. The ones behind Marth were already broken. The beast snarled, growled, anything to make them feel scared. If Marth let go of the other half of the stair, it would be his end, and Kirby's.

Making an attempt, it jumped and grabbed unto Marth's leg. The tears started to pour down slowly as the beast slowly sank it's sharp teeth into Marth's leg. He let out a cry of pain, trying to hold the tears in. It's claws also sank in into his leg.

Kirby just couldn't take this anymore. He let go of Marth's cape and jumped on the next stair that wasn't broken. He had already seen a knife of the staircase. Taking it, hoping on Marth's head, Kirby somehow reached low enough and stabbed the knife into its flesh, repeating the process. The teeth dug out along with the claws. The beast was never seen again. Kirby tried his best to help Marth up.

"Marth, you don't look so well," Kirby couldn't help but to ask since he looked as if he seen a ghost.

"I'm-I'm fine. It's just that I've never felt so scared from something like that. So vulnerable. I didn't have my sword and my basic self-defense comes with it," Marth replied. "Let's just get out of here. This place makes me feel sick."

". . . 'Kay."

They finally exited out of the basement with no Smasher in sight. Kirby pulled Marth out, then locked the door with 10 locks. Marth lay on his back breathing heavily.

"I think we may need to get you to a hospital or something. Your leg is covered with blood."

"Mmm. . ."

Snake happened to be passing by, but then saw Marth and Kirby. He eyed Marth particularly because you know what. He got a bandage out of nowhere, wrapped his leg with it, carried him on his back and sprinted out of the mansion. Kirby didn't want to do any explaining, so he chased after Snake.

**Opening Ceremony. . .**

Master Hand was pretty much on the stage talking forever about the Smashers and what happens here in the mansion. The Smashers in the crowd were bored as hell, waiting to see the newcomers already.

"Okay! Now I'd like to present to you, the newcomers."

Everyone clapped as they come on the stage. Ike couldn't help but to burst out laughing when he thought he saw that it was Marth doing drag. Samus was sitting by him, pointed a gun to his head, giving Ike the signal to either shut the hell up or die.

"These are the Smashers that should be welcomed here. We may see a familiar face, but just keep at good standards."

**Meanwhile. . .**

Athena was outside the ceremony room since she received a phone call from Faithful.

"Yeah and he's still not giving up. It seems that he still recovering from Link, but his HP is really high along with his Def and Crit rate," Faithful informed.

"I guess I should get more Atk and Crit, huh?"

"Yeah. Also, he created something called the "Blood Warriors" to steal the your heart."

"He's trying so hard to get my heart because it's filled with anything you can imagine to rule the world. But I was born with it so it gave me powers of good. If Aki uses it, imagine how horrible he will treat us as slaves!"

"Yeah! No more meals!"

"True! Anyways, I'll get started on my training tomorrow with Artemis and Ikuto. Call me back if anything bad happens. How did he even find a way to this universe?"

"IDK? Google?"

"LoL! Cya later!"

"Bye!" Clicking the end call button, Athena felt enraged about her old friend's actions. The power of darkness was truly terrifying. Anyways, she went back to hall to watch the meeting of the new Smashers.

**After Opening. . .**

The new Smashers received a tour from Peach and she showed them places that were most important to go to. Lastly, she guided them to the Hall of Fame.

Lucina was in struck awe when she found out that Marth, The Hero King was going to be living under the same roof as her. She noticed that on top of his portrait, it had veteran above and below it picture, there was a small trophy display case with the trophies and awards he has earned. The girl became quite confused when she saw a trophy of Marth and some pink marshmallow with cleaning utensils. It was the "Squeaky Klean" trophy.

**Lobby. . .**

The Smashers were just chatting among themselves about whatever they wanted. Ike and Roy were basically talking about Samus and her black dress. Every Smasher had to wear a black suit and tie and a black dress.

"Oh yeah, where is Kirby? He'd be happy to see the newcomers," Ike mentioned. Now that Ike mentioned that, Kirby was gone. So was Marth and Snake.

"Snake would be staring at me the whole time if he were here," Samus noted. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Captain Falcon checked Samus out and nodded. A tic mark appeared on her head. "That looks great on you, Samus! The way your dress wraps around you. . . ! Yesss!"

"Fuck off, you perverted scatterbrain!" Samus grabbed him from his waist from behind, giving Falcon the idea that she was into him. Samus bent backwards with him. . . . He got suplexed.

The male Smashers immediately backed away from Samus knowing that they would end like Falcon if they pissed her off.

**Hospital. . .**

"So the bite gave him a coma and he's sure to wake up about a week? Okay, thank you for notifying us that." The nurse bowed her head in front of snake and left to Marth's room.

Snake ran a hand through his hair and sighed with frustration. "Maybe I should just keep this a secret. Not a fan of drama."

Kirby jumped up with excitement. "Ooh! Ooh! What happens if we try to leave to give Marth a gift?"

". . . . . I'll just escape in my helicopter."

"Fantastic idea! I'll get some of my friends from Dreamland."

"Ehh, that's not really necessary."

"Also, we can't tell anyone because I heard that Lucina is related to Marth and he's known as the Hero King and she might go crazy when she finds out Marth is in the hospital with a comma!"

"You make a good point."

The two just started to brainstorm ideas for their plan. After that, they went to Subway to get some lunch. Kirby didn't feel like going there since there was going to be a feast at the mansion. Snake forgot about, then quickly stormed out of the restaurant.

**Smash Dining Hall. . .**

For most of the Smashers, it was pretty awkward since the new Smashers were here and it was interesting. Pikachu felt most uncomfortable of all since he was forced to sit by Mew Two. Jigglypuff just stared at the Pokemon like "what the fuck, you're back? Asshole!".

Pit was telling Palutena about about how much fun he had when he joined brawl and what happened. Dark Pit was bored out of his mind and didn't even know why he was here. . . because Master Hand threatened Palutena that he would destroy SkyWorld and kill Pit.

Ike and Roy were so confused right now. There was a man who looked like as if he were Marth's relative or something, a girl who looked exactly like Marth- twin sister they thought and some guy who was really skilled with the elven sword. Ike really wanted to know why they knew so much about him, including Roy.

Samus sat at her dining table while listening to Wii Fit Trainer blab on about how she is the most fit person alive. Tic marks grew by the second, scaring Ness, Lucas and Toon Link. The Villager had a frightened expression. Samus slammed her fist on the table, making everyone turn her heads towards her. The Space Warrior stood up and yelled at her, "I'm going to make you eat those words! You wanna fight! Let's settle this right now!"

Her aura became to grow more dark and evil by the second and started to become more visible. Ness took the Villager by his hand and ran out of the dining hall with Lucas and Toon Link. WTF stood up with a confident face.

"I don't know-" Samus already got her in a cobra twist. WTF started to panic when her body began to feel more numb by the minute. Samus released her with a satisfied look.

"I hope you learned your lesson. Telling me you're more fit than me? Out of your mind."

Mario was explaining the basics of what happens here and what you're supposed to expect. Rosalina understood and kept listening.

Shulk and Athena were talking together about what they liked to do and their hobbies. Some of the guys kept glancing over at their table once in a while if they were getting _too _friendly.

"I also really love your accent," Athena complimented. "I have quite of an accent as well. It's like we're alike!"

"That's cool! We have so many things in common," Shulk said with joy. Athena nodded and leaned in towards Shulk. Ike, Link and Roy thought that they were gonna kiss, but stopped them immediately. They pulled each other away, but received weird looks.

"What was that for Ike," Athena asked very confused. "I was just showing him this app on my phone."

". . ."

**(Toka Ton Ton)****ヽ（****ー｀）┌**

All the Smashers were getting ready to go to bed. Athena crawled into her bed and shut her eyes. She waited patiently for Ikuto to do something weird to her, but felt nothing.

"That's strange. . ."

Ikuto was sleeping in Ike's room since he was practically forced to every night. Ike lended the cat-eared man a white t-shirt and black flannel pajama pants. Ike was already asleep, but Ikuto was awake sitting on the couch in Ike's room doing some thinking.

Link was about to go to his room to catch some zzz's, but Zelda stopped in front of him. "Zelda?"

"Link. . ." She looked away for a brief moment then looked back. Link was really confused. "Umm. . . would you like to go-"

"Mom? Dad? . . . Where am I? I'm at he Smasher's mansion. . . Yeah. I'm fine. . . Destiny? She's fine. . . Dinner? . . . Okay. Talk to you later. Bye. Fuck. . . o(╥﹏╥)o"

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. I'm not sure if this chapter was so great. I'm still trying to edit my story, but I decided it was time I posted another chapter. School is so hard when you have you're multi-tasking. Anyone a gamer, athlete, student with straight A's? Hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter: Dinner Dash**


End file.
